Living in a House with Sonic
by anthonysea
Summary: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow are living in a house together. You know for a fact that this can't end well. Rated T. Characters will be OOC sometimes
1. Roommates

Sonic recently brought a new house that was big enough for 5 people to live in, so he figured that he, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Sliver could live here together like bros. Well, actually Sonic only wanted Tails to live with him, but Tails got Sonic to allow the other to live here as well.

Sonic was impatiently waiting for Tails on the sidewalk until Knuckles came.

"So, this is the house you got?" asked Knuckles.

"Yeah, you know? If Tails haven't convince me to let you live with us, you would of still been sitting near the Master Emerald looking like an idiot." said Sonic.

"Oh, shut up. Now, when are the others coming?" said Knuckles as he sat down on the sidewalk.

"Don't know. although Tails should of been here 5 minutes ago." said Sonic.

"Hey guys!" said Tails as he flyed towards Sonic and Knuckles. "Oh, Nice house. How much did it cost?"

"Thanks, It costed 50000000000.99$" said Sonic.

"Really? Damn, you're really that rich?" said Knuckles.

"Yep, i still have 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999$ left." said Sonic. Tails and Knuckles nearly fainted when Sonic said that.

"Oh, i'm so going to love living with you, Sonic." said Tails.

Shadow and Sliver then finally came. "Sup, Guys?" said Shadow

"What took you guys so long?" said Sonic.

"For me, Time problems. for Shadow, i don't even know." said Sliver.

"Well, let's go inside." said Sonic as all 5 of them went in the house.

The house's living room has 2 couches, a big flat-screen TV, a circular table, and a bunch of decorations.

"Wow, this is an really nice living room." said Tails.

"Well, let's check the rest of the house." said Sonic

**Oh, look, a new fanfic made by me. Anyways hope you liked the beginning of this fanfic, Please Review and don't forget to read my other fanfic, Stupid Sonic Stories.**


	2. The House

"So, which part of the house should we check next?" said Sliver.

"Let's try the kitchen." said Shadow as he walked towards the kitchen. "I'm hungry anyway."

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Sliver shrugged and then followed Shadow. When they got in, They saw Shadow eating an hero sandwich. "Where did that sandwich came from?" said Sonic. "It came with the kitchen." said Shadow as he took another bite out of the sandwich. "Don't think house comes with fridges full of food, but ok" said Sonic. "Let's find our rooms." said Tails.

They then went upstairs to find 5 doors. "This has to be our rooms." said Sonic. He put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door to reveal an completely blue room. "Yep, these people know me so well." said Sonic. "I think they know us too well." said Tails in his room. Tails' room is yellow, Knuckles' room is red, Sliver's room is white, and Shadow's room is black. "Well, they don't know me well, i'm black and red, not just black!" said Shadow.

"I need to use the bathroom." said Sonic as he left his room to go the bathroom. When he got there, he saw how clean the bathroom is. "Wow! I never thought i would see a bathroom this clean!" said Sonic. He then was too focused on how clean the bathroom that he didn't realized that he accidentally peed himself. "Weird, i feel wet and i don't feel like i need to pee anymore. Oh well." said Sonic as he left the bathroom.

"Well, you guys. I really like this house." said Sliver, "It's okay, i guess." said Shadow. "Well, i'm going to watch TV. I'll see you later," said Sonic. "So, what now?" said Tails. "Let's watch TV with Sonic." said Knuckles. "Ok" said the whole group as they went to living room.

"Oh, man! This show is hilarious!" said Sonic as he watched Jackass.

"Give me that!" said Knuckles as he took the TV remote and turned on a wrestling match.

"What the hell! I was watching that!" said Sonic.

"I wanna watch something on the science channel!" said Tails.

"How long is your show? A new Doctor Who is on!" said Sliver.

"Put on the movie channel, Sin City is on!" said Shadow.

They all started to fight each other for the remote, Sonic was the last one to grab the remote but Tails pushed Sonic off the couch, causing him to drop the remote on the floor. The remote fell on the floor so hard that it broke.

"... So, Who's gonna buy us a new remote control?" said Knuckles.

**So, am i doing a decent job at writing this fanfic? I'm just wanna make sure i don't bashed for making fanfic. Anyways, please review and i'll see you in the next chapter**


	3. Electricity Problems

**Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver (actually going to spell his name right this time) aren't in this chapter BTW **

"Wow, this is a pretty good show." said Sonic as he watched Seinfeld.

"Hey, Sonic! What are you watching?" said Tails

"Some show called Seinfeld." said Sonic

**"**Oh, cool. I used to watch this show all the time." said Tails. "Anyways, i'm gonna cook something for us because i'm the only who lives here that can actually cook." Sonic rolled his eyes after listening to what Tails said.

When Tails went in the kitchen, he saw that the fridge was unplugged. "Huh? That's weird, Who unplugged the fridge? Oh well, I'll just plug it back it." said Tails as he picked up the fridge cord. When he plugged the cord back in, the cord nearly shocked him to death and caused all the electricity to burn out.

"Hey! I was watching that!" said Sonic.

Tails then went back to the living room, burned. "Uh, Tails? Why do you smell like burned sausage?" said Sonic. "You don't want to know, Now pass me that wrench. I need to fix the electricity." said Tails as Sonic gived him a wrench.

Tails then went downstairs to find an smoking machine. "Alright, here's the machine that controls the electricity for us." said Tails. He then put the wrench on one of the screws. "Now, all i have to do is fix the screws and..." The machine then shocked Tails to death and turned all the electricity on.

"WOOHOO! More Seinfeld!" said Sonic.

Tails then went back upstairs, even more burned. "Woah, Tails. What happened to yo- Sonic was then cut off by Tails. "Don't talk to me for the rest of the day." said Tails as he went to his room.

"I wonder what's his problem?" said Sonic as he continued to watch Seinfeld.


	4. New Video Games

**Anyone remembers that chapter in Sonic Insanity where the whole gang went to get new games but Sonic wouldn't let them get a game that wasn't a Sonic game? This chapter is inspired by that BTW.**

"What kind of crappy game collection is this?!" said Shadow as he looked Sonic's game collection. "How is my game collection crappy? It's filled with a lot of Sonic games." said Sonic. "That's the whole point, Faker! There's absolutely nothing where that isn't related to you and most of these game sucks donkey crap!" said Shadow. "Yeah, i agree with Shadow, Sonic. Just because those games have your face on it, doesn't mean they have to be the only games that we can get." said Tails.**  
**

"Fine then, We'll get some new games other than Sonic." said Sonic.

"Sweet. Let's go now." said Knuckles. "We have the money, so why not?"

"Alright then, let's go." said Sonic as he and the gang left the house.

"Let's go by car." said Silver as he went the car. "Nah, you guys can go in that. Me and Shadow are just going to run there." said Sonic. "See ya, Sonic the Hedgehog!" said Shadow as he run towards Gamestop. "Hey!" said Sonic as he followed Shadow. "Uh, ok. Let's go." said Tails as he started the car up and drove to the Gamestop.

During their drive, Tails, Knuckles, and Silver were talking about the game that they were going to get. "Is there's any good time-travel games?" said Silver. "Well, i guess you can kinda count Braid as a time travel game but that's digital and you can only reverse time in that game." said Knuckles. "I'll get that then." said Silver. "Well, i for one, want Pikmin 3 on the WII U, so they better have that." said Tails. "And i'm going to get a Barbie ga- i mean, an Street Fighter game." said Knuckles.

When they got there, they saw Sonic and Shadow standing behind Gamestop. "Where the hell have you guys been?" said Sonic. "Let's just go inside." said Tails as he, Knuckles and Silver got out the car and went to the Gamestop with Sonic and Shadow.

When they got inside, they splited up so they can each find the game they wanted.

"Sweet, I found a copy of Pikmin 3!" said Tails.

"NO! You can't get that game!" said Sonic

"What? Why not?" said Tails.

"You're not allowed to get anything that's rated E10+!" said Sonic.

"Fine!" said Tails as he put the Pikmin 3 case back in the stand.

Meanwhile with Knuckles, he found a copy of Ultra Street Fighter 4 for the PS3.

"This seems like the game i would get," said Knuckles. "I was playing around about the Barbie game, by the way.""

"NO! You can't get that!" said Sonic,

"Can i get a reason for why i can't?" said Knuckles.

"Yeah, It's because it's made by Capcom. You can't trust Capcom nowadays!" said Sonic.

"As much as i don't like Capcom nowadays, i'm still buying this." said Knuckles as he went to the cashier with the game.

"NO!" said Sonic

Meanwhile with Silver,

"Well, since Braid is a digital game, i guess i'll get a 50$ PSN Card." said Silver.

"NO! You can't get th-" Silver then froze Sonic before he can finish his sentence.

"Shut up, Sonic. No one wants to hear your crap" said Silver.

After everyone got the games they wanted, they went towards Shadow. "What the hell did you guys get?" said Shadow. "I got Ultra Street Fighter 4." said Knuckles. "I got an 50$ Playstation Card." said Silver. "I pre-ordered Sonic Boom" said Sonic. "So, Tails, What did you get?" said Shadow. "Nothing, Sonic said i couldn't get the game i wanted" said Tails. "You know? I don't like you, but i hate Faker more. Go get your game." said Shadow. Tails then smiled and went and get Pikmin 3. "NO! You can't get th-" Shadow grabbed Sonic's neck. "Don't even say it." said Shadow as he left go of Sonic's neck. Tails then came back with his game.

"Ok, i got my game. I also got a copy of Super Mario 3D World." said Tails.

"Alright then, let's get out of here," said Shadow as he and the others left the store.

"So, you guys are going to run back home?" said Tails. "Nah, we feel like sitting in a moving car right now." said Sonic as he, Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver went in the car. "Alright then. Let's go home." said Tails as he and the others drove home.

**You know? This is probably my longest story so far. Even longer then Troll Day. Anyways, Please review and i'll see you guys on the next chapter **


	5. Board Game Night

**Shadow and Silver ain't in this chapter by the way.**

Sonic was looking in the closet, getting a board game for Board Game Night. "Hey, Sonic. Can you hurry up? I'm getting bored." said Knuckles as he pretended to be tired. "Ok, Ok. I'm looking as fast as i can." said Sonic as he finally found a board game for them to play. "How about a game of Snakes and Ladders?" said Sonic. "Ok!" said Tails and Knuckles as Sonic put the Snake and Ladders game board on the table.

"So, who's gonna go first?" said Sonic.

"Let's just roll the dices. The person who gets the highest number goes first." said Tails.

Knuckles then rolled the dices. He got 10. After Tails rolled the dices. He got an 12, and when Sonic rolled the dices, He got 11. "Heh, Looks like Knucklehead is going last." said Sonic. "Oh, shut up, Sonic!" said Knuckles.

"Well, here it goes." said Tails as he rolled the dices. He got an 4. He then went 4 spaces and went up a ladder. He landed the 25th space. "Sweet!" said Tails. "I call BS on that! That's not even fair!" said Knuckles. "Uh, Yes, it is, Knucklehead!" said Sonic. "I dare you to call me that again!" said Knuckles.

"Yeah, Whatever. It's my turn now." said Sonic as he rolled the dices. He got an 12. "Looks like i'm going on a blank space." said Sonic as he went his 12 spaces.

"My turn!" said Knuckles as he rolled the dices. He got an 8. Knuckles then went 8 spaces. "Say, when we're done playing this game, do you wanna play the video games we got yesterday?" said Knuckles. "Uh, ok. Sounds fun, i guess." said Sonic. "What, You still mad about the fact we ignored your orders?" said Tails. "Shut up, Tails!" said Sonic.

"Well, looks like it's my turn again." said Tails as he rolled the dice again. He got an 9. He then went 9 spaces and landed on an snake. "WHAT?! I have to go back down?!" NOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Tails as Sonic ad Knuckles laughed at his misfortune. "SHUT UP!"

After everyone going at least 7 turns, Knuckles was close to winning. "I really hope i get a 4." said Knuckles aa he rolled the dices. He rolled an 4. "YES! I WON!" said Knuckles as he went to the 100th space. "Congratulations, Knuckles." said both of Sonic and Tails. "So, you guys want to play those video games now?" said Knuckles

Sonic then looked at the clock which read 2:00. "Its 2:00 in the morning, Knucklehead." said Sonic. "... What did you just called me?" said Knuckles. "Knucklehead." said Sonic. "WHY YOU!" said Knuckles as he started attacking Sonic. "OW OW OW OW OW!" said Sonic as Knuckles continued to beat him up. "You know? I should record this and upload it to Youtube." said Tails as he watched Knuckles beat up Sonic.

**So, did you enjoyed this chapter or not? Either way, Please review and i'll see you on the next chapter.**


	6. Memes

**Sonic, Tails and Knuckles aren't in this chapter by the way.**

Shadow was on the computer, looking at the website "Know Your Memes". He was looking at all of the Sonic memes. "Heh, i knew saying "Where's that DAMN fourth chaos emerald?" would if made me more popular" said Shadow. "I should say that more often."

"Hey Shadow, What are you doing?" said Silver.

Shadow then sighed, "How many freaking times do i need to tell you this? I'm on Know Your DAMN Memes!"

"Geez! No need to yell!" said Silver. "So, what kinds of memes are you looking at?" "Some memes that Faker's franchise made." said Shadow. "Remember your most infamous line?" "Oh, yeah. IT'S NO USE! It was pretty funny for me to say." said Silver. "Really? You sounded retarded saying that." said Shadow. "Actually, you always sound retarded."

"Whatever, let's just try to make a new meme." said Silver.

"Uh, ok. I have nothing better to do other read comments of stupid idiots who think i'm emo." said Shadow.

Alright, then. Let's go." said Silver as he walked outside with Shadow.

Shadow's attempted meme is about him forcing DAMN into his sentences. "Hey Faker, Give me that DAMN remote." "I'm so DAMN hungry," "I need to use the DAMN bathroom." Shadow was about to lose his breath after saying all those sentences. "Yeah, this will never become a meme." said Silver.

Silver's attempted meme is about him saying "It's no use!" after saying. "My computer is broken." IT'S NO USE!" "There's no food. IT'S NO USE!" "I'm Pregnant. IT'S NO USE!" Shadow was shocked when Silver said that last sentence. "Uh, ignore that last one. IT'S NO USE!" said Silver.

"You know what? Screw memes. I'm going to bed." said Shadow as he went back in the house.

"Yeah, I'm going to watch TV." said Silver as he went back in the house as well.

**That was chapter 6. I honestly hope that you liked this chapter. Please review and i'll see you on the next chapter**


	7. Grocery Shopping

Sonic and his friends were sitting on the couch, bored and hungry. "Man, i'm hungry, Tails, could you see if there's anyfood in the fridge?" said Sonic. "Sure." said Tails as he got off the couch and went in the kitchen. When he opened the fridge, he saw that there was absolutely nothing in it. "Sonic! We need to go grocery shopping." said Tails. "Are you serious?" Sonic then sighed. "Fine. Let's go." Sonic then got off the couch. "Uh, aren't we going to make a checklist before we go?" said Knuckles. "Good point." said Sonic. "Since i know you are all to stupid to figure out what i want, i'll make the checklist." said Shadow. Knuckles was about to attack Shadow, but Sonic stopped him.

"Don't do it. This is Shadow you're planning to attack." said Sonic.

"Oh yeah, i forgot." said Knuckles.

Shadow then started writing down all of things they were going to get from grocery store. After writing for 5 minutes, Shadow got everything that they were going to get right. "Alright. Here's your checklist." said Shadow as he handed Sonic the checklist. Sonic started to read the checklist.

The Checklist

3 packs of hot dogs

6 cans of chilli.

A big bag of chips

A big bottle of Orange Juice

A box of Froot Loops

A box of Frosted Flakes

2 big bottles of Milk

2 packs of cheese

4 packs of Hot dog buns

And last, but not least, A bunch of Hot Pockets and Microwave Pizza.

"... Uh, i don't think that all of this will fill up the whole fridge." said Sonic.

"So? It'll hold us over for at least a month," said Shadow.

"I guess you're right, Anyways, let's go!" said Sonic as he, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver left the house and went to the supermarket.

After hanging out there for 60 minutes, Sonic and his group came back home with groceries. "So, what do you want to eat first?" said Sonic. "Nothing, i'm not hungry anymore." said Silver as he left back on the couch. "Yeah, me too." said Everyone except Sonic as they also went on the couch. "Oh well! More for me!" said Sonic as he left in the kitchen.

**And that was Chapter 7. I honestly hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and i'll see you in the next chapter.**


	8. Amy

Sonic and his friends were playing football when someone suddenly tackled down Sonic. "Hey Sonic!" sad Amy as she hugged Sonic to death. "Amy, get off of me." said Sonic as Amy let go of Sonic and got up. "Sorry." said Amy. Sonic then got up and brushed. "Uh, are you playing football or talking To Amy, Faker?" said Shadow impatiently. "Just put the game on hold" said Sonic.

"So, Sonic. Do you wanna go on a date with me?" said Amy

"Uh, No thanks." said Sonic

"Oh, well, Do you wanna marry me?" said Amy.

"Nope." said Sonic.

"Oh, well, Do you wanna have se-" Amy was then cut off by Sonic.

"Woah, Amy! Don't go to far," said Sonic, "Look, Amy. I care about you, but i'm too old for you. If you can find a way to make you the same age as me, i might consider dating you. Anyway, i gotta continue my game of Football. I'll see you later." said Sonic as he walked back in the football field and continued playing Football.

"So, he'll go on a date with me if i was older, huh?" said Amy in her thoughts

Later.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow were playing a game of Pool with Silver acting as referee. Shadow hited a colored ball instead of the white ball. "HEY! You're supposed to hit the white ball." said Silver. They then heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" said Sonic as he opened the door.

He then saw Amy who looks older and hotter than before. She was taller, was wearing blue t-shirt and a white skirt, and actually had BOOBS!

"Hey Sonic." said Amy.

"Oh my god. You look extremely hot!" said Sonic.

"Hey Sonic. Who are you talking to-" Tails then gasped at the sight of Amy's new look and nearly fainted.

"So, Sonic, You wanna go on a date with me?" said Amy

"YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" said Sonic.

"Ok, let's go." said Amy as she and Sonic started to hold hands and left the house.

"So, how much do you want to bet that Amy is gonna turn back to normal after this chapter?" said Shadow.

"$50." said Knuckles.

"I wish Amy had a crush on me." said Tails,

**That was Chapter 8. I honestly hoped you enjoyed it, Please review and i'll see you on the next chapter**


	9. Truth or Dare

"Man, i'm bored." said Sonic. "Same here. We're beated every game we played, There's nothing to watch on TV and we have no internet right now. THERE'S NOTHING TO DO!" said Tails. "How about a game of Truth or Dare?" said Knuckles. "Truth or Dare? Are you freaking for real?!" said Shadow. "Well, it's the only thing we can do, Shadow." said Silver.

"Fine, Truth or Dare it is," said Shadow

"Alright then, Tails, Truth or Dare?" said Sonic

"Dares seems fun, so i'll do that." said Tails.

"Ok, I dare you to run around the whole neighborhood in a diaper, yelling I POOPED MY DIAPER!" said Sonic

"WHAT?" said Tails as everyone in the room except Shadow started laughing like crazy.

"Meh, I could make a dare more humiliating." said Shadow.

Tails then sighed and started to put on a diaper. He then left the house and started running around the whole neighborhood, yelling "I POOPED MY DIAPER!" While he was doing that, Sonic and the other were secretly recording him. "This is so going on the internet, Well, when we get internet." said Sonic as he continued recording Tails.

Tails then stopped his dare and went back in the house. When he went inside, he saw Sonic, Knuckles and Silver laughing, "Oh, you think this is funny, huh?" said Tails "Alright then, Knuckles, Truth or Dare?"

"Lord knows what dare you'll make me do, so i'm going with Truth." said Knuckles

"Why aren't you protecting the Master Emerald?" said Tails. Knuckles then froze.

"Uh." said Knuckles.

"You're an idiot" said Tails.

"Whatever. Shadow, Truth or Dare?" said Knuckles.

"I ain't scared of Dares." said Shadow.

"I dare you to kiss Sonic." said Knuckles.

"What?!" said both Sonic and Shadow.

"I don't want Sonadow to become a official couple." said Shadow.

"Too bad, A dare is a dare." said Knuckles as he pushed Sonic towards Shadow.

"Too bad you're too weak to push me towards him." said Shadow.

"Actually, i'm strong enough." said Silver as he used his telekinesis to push Shadow towards Shadow.

Sonic and Shadow then accidentally kissed. When they noticed that. they started puking on the floor. "Oh god, that was torture." said Sonic. "I hate Truth or Dare!" said Shadow.

"Ok, let's stop." said Silver.

"Ok." said everyone as they got up and went to their rooms.

"That was fun, i guess." said Tails

**That was Chapter 9. I honestly hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and i'll see you in the next chapter**


	10. Book Club

**Wow! Two Chapters in one day! Awesome. Also, Shadow and Silver aren't in this one.**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Sonic. The reason why he was laughing was because of the book he's reading. Tails and Knuckles were walking towards him. "Wow, Sonic. I didn't know you liked to read." said Tails. "Well. now you know. Some of these books makes laugh." said Sonic. "What book are you reading now?" asked Knuckles. Sonic then showed the cover of the book, revealing that the book was Diary of a Stupid Idiot. "You're reading that book? No wonder you were laughing like crazy." said Tails. "That book is awesome!"

"Hey, I love that book too!" said Knuckles.

"If we all like this book, then why don't we have a book club?" asked Sonic.

"Ok, that sounds fun." said Tails.

"Since the book is a comedy, i guess i'll join." said Knuckles.

"Great, we'll start it tomorrow." said Sonic

"Alright then, see you tomorrow." said Tails

The next day

"Today, we are going to discuss about the story, Diary of a Stupid Idiot." said Sonic.

"This story is freaking hilarious! I mean, Come on! You can't forget the part where he farted on that girl." said Knuckles. "I love that part, but my favorite part has to be the part where he confused the grill for a toilet." said Sonic. "My favorite part is when he accidentally peed himself in public." said Tails. Sonic and then looked at blank expressions. "What?" said Tails. "HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY? IT WAS THE MOST HEARTBREAKING MOMENT IN HISTORY!" yelled Sonic and Knuckles.

"I didn't say i found it funn- " Tails was then cut off by Sonic and Knuckles.

"Get HIM!" said Sonic and Knuckles as they run towards Tails.

"Oh, crap." said Tails before getting beaten up by Sonic and Knuckles

**That was chapter 10. I hoped you enjoyed this as much as i do. Please review and i'll see you in the next chapter**


	11. Kids Shows

"AHHHH!" screamed Knuckles as he woke up from a nightmare. "Oh, it was just a dream. I gotta remind my self to not eat 20 Jolly Ranchers before i go to sleep." Knuckles then got off the bed and went to brush his teeth. After he brushed his teeth, he went down to the living room to find Tails watching Jimmy Neutron. "Hey Tails." said Knuckles.

"Hey Knuckles. Why are you up so early?" said Tails. "I should be asking you that, but i'll tell you anyway. I had this weird dream where some random guy tried to choke me to death because i made Sonic and Shadow kiss back when we played Truth or Dare." said Knuckles. "Oh, ok." said Tails

"So, what are you watching?" said Knuckles.

"I'm watching Jimmy Neutron." said Tails

"Show or Movie?" said Knuckles

"Show." said Tails

"Ok, i gonna watch this with you. I loved this show when i was younger." said Knuckles as he sat the couch. "How did you manage to watch it when you protecting the Master Emerald?" said Tails. "Don't ask, I have ways." said Knuckles.

Sonic then came in and saw them watching Jimmy Neutron. "Uh, why are you guys watching a kids show?" said Sonic. "Who said we can't?" said Knuckles. "Good point, Although i like Spongebob better." said Sonic.

"Nah, The Fairly OddParents is best one." said Tails.

"You are all insane! This show is better than both of those." said Knuckles.

"Oh, please. If Jimmy Neutron was the best one, it would of lasted the longest, unlike Spongebob which is still on by the way." said Sonic.

"So? The new Spongebob episodes suck! The Fairly OddParents is still good nowadays." said Tails

"The animation in Jimmy Neutron is the best out of all of them." said Knuckles.

"The characters in Spongebob is the best out of all of them" said Sonic

"The voice cast in The Fairly Oddparents is the best out of all of them." said Tails.

"That's it! You're all going down!" said Knuckles as he tackled Sonic down. Sonic flipped over Knuckles while Tails jumped on Sonic.

While Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were fighting, Silver and Shadow were watching them in the kitchen. "Why are those idiots fighting over kids shows?" said Shadow.

"Well, i guess that's Team Sonic for you." said Silver. "Well, i can't argue about that." said Shadow.

**That was Chapter 11. BTW, I have a question for you guys. Which show do you prefer? Spongebob Squarepants, Jimmy Neutron, or The Fairly Odd Parents? Anyways, please review and i'll see you in the next chapter**


	12. Pizza

"I'm ordering some pizza." said Knuckles. "Really? Why?" said Sonic. "I'm hungry, DUH." said Knuckles as he dialed Dominos' number. He ordered 2 pepperoni pizzas, 2 plain pizzas, 2 pizzas with sausage and bacon on it and 2 boxs of Boneless Chicken. "Oh, this is going to be awesome!" said Sonic. "So, how long do you think it'll take?"

"Probably 30 minutes." said Tails.

"That's a bit too long, but i think i wait." said Sonic.

"Well, let's wait." said Knuckles

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles then started to sit on the couch and watch Ain't That America. After watching it for 30 minutes, They realized that the pizza didn't came yet. "Hey, Where's the pizza?!" said Sonic. "Yeah!" said Knuckles.

"You guys ordered pizza?" said Shadow.

"Yeah. And we're still waiting for it." said Sonic.

"Where did you order it from?" said Silver.

"Dominos? Why did you ask?" said Knuckles.

Shadow and Silver then started laughing like crazy. "I hope you guys like waiting!" said Shadow as he and Silver went to the kitchen laughing.

"I wonder what they mean by that." said Tails.

"Well, let's just keep waiting. It'll come at some point" said Knuckles.

30 more minutes later...

"Man, How can a pizza take so long to make?" said Sonic.

"So bored and hungry." said Tails.

"It's been an hour, What's taking it so long to come?" said Knuckles

They then heard knocking on the door. Sonic then got up and went towards the door. When he opened it, he saw a guy holding 6 boxs of pizza and 2 boxes of Boneless Chicken.

So, did any of you ordered these?" said the pizza boy.

"I did!" said Knuckles as he went towards the door and give the pizza boy money. "You can keep the change."

"Uh, ok." said the pizza boy as he give the pizzas and went back to Dominos.

"Finally, it's here!" said Tails.

"Well, let's eat!" said Knuckles as he, Sonic, and Tails started eating out the pizza.

**You know something? I decided to allow people to request chapters via Review or PM now. Want a chapter the way you want? Send me a PM or Review. Anyways, please review and request and i'll see you in the next chapter**


	13. Truth or Dare 2

**OH MY GOD! Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus put this story in his favorite list. For that, here's a sequel to Truth or Dare.**

"Oh man, When are the girls going to get here?" said Tails. "They're coming, Just wait a bit." said Shadow. They heard the doorbell ring. Sonic then opened the door to reveal Amy, Cream, Rouge and Blaze with sleeping bags. "Hey Guys!" said Cream. "Can we come in?" "Of course" said Sonic as he allowed the girls to come inside.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" said Rouge.

"How about a game of Truth or Dare?" said Tails.

"Oh god no. I ain't playing that *beep* again after what happened last time." said Shadow.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun." said Amy.

"I guess it'll be fun for a second time" said Silver.

"I'm in" said Knuckles

"Fine, but no kissing dares." said Sonic and Shadow.

"Alright, let's play." said Rouge.

"Ok, Tails, Truth or Dare?" said Sonic.

"Truth." said Tails.

"Do you like Cream?" said Sonic. Everyone wanted to hear Tails' answer

"Only as a friend." said Tails.

"Aw man, i wished he said yes." said Cream in her head.

"Knuckles, Truth or Dare?" said Tails.

"Dare." said Knuckles.

"I dare you to upload of a video of you twerking!" said Tails

"WHAT?!" said Knuckles. Everyone was laughing extremely loud when they heard Tails' dare.

"Fine. But i'm going somewhere no one can see me." said Knuckles as he went to bathroom and locked the door.

After being in there for 3 minutes, Knuckles came out of the bathroom. "Here's the video, you jerk." said Knuckles as he give Tails the computer to show everyone the video. "Oh my god! This video has 1000000000001 million views." said Tails while laughing. Everyone laughed so loud that it nearly woke up the whole neighborhood. "Hey, Shut up!" said one of their neighbors. Everyone stopped afterwards

"Alright then, Rouge, Truth or Dare." said Knuckles.

"If you think i'm choosing Dare, You're insane. I'm choosing Truth." said Rouge.

"Too late. You said Dare first." said Knuckles.

"What?! Fine." said Rouge

"I dare you to allow me to touch your boobs." said Knuckles.

"What?!" said Rouge. Knuckle then suddenly started touching Rouge's boobs.

"You pervert!" said Rouge as she started to beat the crap out of Knuckles.

After beating Knuckles for 3 minutes, Rouge stopped and sat back down. "That was so worth it." said Knuckles in a badly injured way.

"Well, i'm bored of this game. Let's go to sleep." said Blaze as she started lay down on her sleeping bag.

"Ok." said everyone as they also layed down on their sleeping bag. They then fell asleep afterwards.

**That was chapter 13 and the sequel to the Truth or Dare chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and request and i'll see you in the next chapter**


	14. Computer Problems

**Here's** **a chapter that's a lot shorter then the others. Enjoy. Oh, and Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver aren't in this chapter BTW.**

Sonic was on his computer, looking at chilli dog recipes. "I got to make that kind of chilli dog. It's looks delicious." said Sonic. He then started to smell smoke. "Did Knuckles try to cook again?" said Sonic. He noticed that the smoke was coming from the disc drive. "Oh, Oh" said Sonic as the disc drive exploded, sending him flying towards the door and slam into it. "Oww." said Sonic as he got back up. "Stupid computer." said Sonic

"Guess i have to buy a new one." said Sonic as he left the house to buy a new computer.

The new computer he got was a Windows 8, unlike the computer he originally had which was a Windows 7. Sonic then hooked up the computer and removed all of his old computer's hardware

"Fixed! Now, let's use it." said Sonic as he went back down in his seat.

After using it for 20 minutes, Sonic started smelling smoke again. "Wait, don't tell me." said Sonic as he looked down to see the disc drive smoking again. "Crap." said Sonic as the disc drive exploded, sending him flying towards the door and slam into it. "Maybe i shouldn't use a computer any more." said Sonic before fainting.

**I was a bit lazy with this chapter. Don't worry. The next chapter will be longer. Anyways, please review and request and i'll see you in the next chapter**


	15. Arcade

**Knuckles, Shadow and Silver aren't in this chapter by the way.**

"Wow! This is an awesome arcade!" said Sonic as he looked at the extremely big Arcade. "I know, right? I wonder what games are we going to play?" said Tails. "Let's try Time Crisis 4 first." said Sonic as he and Tails went to the Time Crisis 4 cabinet. Both Tails and Sonic put in 4 coins in the game. Sonic was Player 1 while Tails was Player 2. They were playing the game for 15 minutes and while they were able to complete Level 1 and Level 2, Level 3 was too hard for them to complete.

"Wow! That was fun." said Sonic.

"Agreed. Now, let's play Dance Dance Revolution!" said Tails.

"Ok." said Sonic as he and Tails went to the Dance Dance Revolution arcade cabinet.

Sonic and Tails were dancing to the song, "Gangam Style." Sonic and Tails weren't doing so well due to the fact that arrows were going extremely fast. However, in the end. Tails was the one to win.

"Yes! I won!" said Tails.

"Yeah, whatever." said Sonic. "Let's play one more game before going to home.

"Ok!" said Tails

"So, what game?" said Sonic

Tails thought about it for a moment and decided that he wanted to play Street Fighter 4. "Are you sure?" said Sonic. "Yes i'm sure!" said Tails. "Ok, let's play." said Sonic as he and Tails went to the arcade cabinet.

They then started playing Street Fighter 4. Sonic was playing as Ryu while Tails was play as Ken. While the Tails managed to beat Sonic once. Sonic beated Tails in every other match they played.

"Yes! I am a winner!" said Sonic.

"Good job, Sonic." said Tails

"Thanks, now let's go home." said Sonic

"Ok!" said Tails as he and Tails left the arcade and then went home.

**And that was Chapter 15. I honestly hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and request and i'll see you in the next chapter.**


	16. Mail

**I'm here with another chapter, guys. Before you start reading this, i want to tell you something. I didn't actually write this chapter. This chapter was actually written by my good friend, Starkiller DoesGaming. If i was you, i would read some of his stories. Anyways, Enjoy. Also, Tails and Silver aren't in this chapter**

Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow were sitting on the couch, watching TV when the doorbell rung. "I'll get it!" said Shadow as he walked towards the door and opened it. A green echidna was at the front door with a few parcels and letters. He handed Shadow the mail and smiled. "Have a nice day!" said the echidna. Shadow then frowned when Knuckles came to the door. "Is there anything for me?" asked Knuckles since he didn't see anything with his name on it. The echidna growled at him, and then slapped him. "Yeah, that's from my sister!" said the echidna before walking off

Sonic and Shadow mostly got letters from fan girls and Sonic got three love letters from Amy and his pre-ordered copy of Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric while Shadow got bunch of alcohol. "I think i'll save these for Christmas" said Shadow as he put the alcohol in the cupboard and went in his room. Knuckles then came in the living room with an ice pack on his left cheek, "So what? I flirted with her a bit. Big deal!" muttered Knuckles. Sonic then rolled his eyes and looked at the clock, realizing that it's 8:27 PM. "I'm going to get some sleep." said Sonic as he went upstairs to his room and went to bed.

**That was chapter 16, the first chapter that i didn't write. Starkiller DoesGaming might write a new chapter again if you want. Anyways, please review and request and i'll see you in the next chapter. Oh, and this writing style won't be in chapters that i write. Don't forget to read Starkiller DoesGaming's story!**


	17. Sick Day

Tails was laying in bed, sick. He felt dizzy, kept sneezing and could barely see anything. "SONIC!" yelled Tails as Sonic came in his room to check on him. "What is it, Tails?" said Sonic. "I need some soup. Can you make some?" said Tails. "Ok, what kind?" asked Sonic. "Make it chicken, please." said Tails. "Ok, just wait a sec." said Sonic as he went downstairs to the kitchen. There, he met up with Silver, Knuckles and Shadow.

"So, what does the fox want?" said Shadow.

"Tails said he wanted chicken soup." said Sonic.

"I don't know how to make that kind of soup!" said Knuckles.

"... You do know that chicken soup is probably the easiest soup to make, right?" said Silver

"It doesn't matter. Tails wants chicken soup, so we have to make chicken soup." said Sonic.

"Fine, but this is the last time i ever do anything for that fox-boy." said Shadow, prompting everyone to roll their eyes.

After 5 minutes, Sonic and his friends finished making chicken soup for not only Tails, but for everyone else as well. "Well, i gotta take a bowl of soup upstairs for Tails. Be right back." said Sonic as he grabbed a bowl of soup and went back upstairs.

"Hey Tails! I got your bowl of chicken soup." said Sonic.

"Thanks Sonic." said Tails as he ate one of the chicken.

"Well?" said Sonic.

"Well, i actually feel better now." said Tails

"I am glad to know that-... Wait, why are you getting off the bed?" said Sonic.

"All i need was a piece of chicken from chicken soup. Bye!" said Tails as he went downstairs to the living room

"So, you mean i made that reason for no reason? GAH!" yelled Sonic as he raged in Tails' room.

"Go rage in your room!" said Tails,

"Sorry." said Sonic as he went to his room and raged there.

**That was chapter 17. I honestly hoped you enjoyed this. Please review and request and i'll see you in the next chapter.**


	18. Chilli Dogs

**Shadow and Silver aren't in this chapter by the way.**

Sonic and Tails were eating chilli dogs, while Knuckles were watching them, disgusted. "You two sicken me." said Knuckles. "What? We're just eating chilli dogs." said Sonic, "That's the point. You two don't even realize what you're eating and not to mention how bad your farts will smell." said Knuckles. "Especially since you both have extra chilli on yours. "Yeah, but they're delicious, so we have no problems with them." said Sonic as he took another bite out of the chilli dog.

"You two are the most disgusting people in the world." said Knuckles.

"Whatever, Knucklehead." said Sonic

"Why do you keep calling me that?!" asked Knuckles

"Oh, come on, Knuckles. Just take a bite out of one chilli dog." said Tails,

"No way, Tails. I'm on diet. I ain't eating meat for a whole month, so don't even try to convince me to eat that crap. said Knuckles as he left the kitchen and went upstairs.

"Man, that guy gets on my nerves sometimes." said Sonic. "Well, let's eat our second chilli dog.

Both Sonic and Tails then took another chilli dog and Sonic ate his in 1 bite while Tails ate his in 4 bites. After eat the chilli dog, They both started feeling weird.

"Huh? I feel strange." said Sonic.

"Uh, what's happening to us?" said Tails.

They then both farting like crazy, with each fart smelling worse and worse as they continued farting. "This is gross!" said Sonic. "My butt burns!" said Tails.

After farting for 30 minutes, Sonic and Tails fainted just as Knuckles went back in here. "Why does it smells like rotten eggs in here?" said Knuckles before he saw Sonic and Tails on the floor, knocked out. " Now you see why i don't like chilli dogs, readers." said Knuckles

**That was chapter 18. I honestly hoped you enjoyed it, Please review and request and i'll see you in the next chapter.**


	19. Comic Books

**Shadow and Silver ain't in this chapter by the way**

Sonic was reading the Archie Sonic the Hedgehog comics. He was not enjoying it at all. "Ugh, I hate this Sally Acorn character. She's so annoying. She's even worse than Amy." said Sonic. "If someone catches me dating that ugly whore, I'm doomed." Tails and Knuckles then came in the Sonic's room, both looking angry at each other. Sonic noticed that Tails had a DC comic, while Knuckles had a Marvel comic.

"Marvel is better!" said Knuckles.

"No, the DC Universe is better!" said Tails

"Marvel has The Hulk!" said Knuckles

"DC has Batman!" said Tails.

"Hey, Sonic. Which do you think is better, the absolutely awesome Marvel Universe, or the crappy DC Universe?" said Knuckles.

"Personally, i'm not really a fan of either of them, but let me read both of them so i can decide." said Sonic

"Ok." said both Tails and Knuckles as they give Sonic their comic books.

Sonic then started reading the DC Universe comic first. Tails then started sticking his tongue at Knuckles, causing him to growl. Sonic, being a speed reader, finished the DC Universe comic and started to read the Marvel Universe comic. He then finished the Marvel Universe comic after 20 second, and turned to Tails and Knuckles to tell them which he thinks is better.

"I'm going to tell you which comic i think is better." said Sonic

"He better prefer the Marvel over that piece of crap." said Knuckles in his head.

"He looked like he was enjoyed the the DC comic, so it's pretty obvious that he's going to prefer it over Marvel." said Tails.

"I... honestly think their in equal quality." said Sonic.

Disappointed, both Knuckles and Tails sighed, and took back their comic books.

"Hey, wanna read the the worst comic book ever?" said Sonic as he helded up the Archie Sonic the Hedgehog comic.

"Uh, ok." said both Tails and Knuckles as they started reading the comic with Sonic.

"Ugh, this Sally Acorn character is horrible." said Knuckles.

"I agree." said Tails

"HIGH-FIVE!" said Sonic as all three of them give each other a high-five and started laughing.

**And that was chapter 19. I'm sorry if you hate the fact i bashed Sally and the Archie Comics, I really don't like them, at all but i respect the fact that a lot of people like them. Anyways, please review and request and i'll see you in the next chapter.**


	20. Fanfiction, Part 1

**I'm here with my 3-Part special, Fanfiction. These chapters will be about Sonic and his Friends reading many other people's fanfics, even yours if you're lucky. **

Sonic was on his computer, looking at a website called "Hey guys! Check this out!" yelled Sonic as Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver. "What the hell do you want, faker?" said Shadow. "My franchise is so popular that it has so much people making fanfics based on it. Let's check them out!" said Sonic. "Uh, ok." said Tails. "Maybe some of these people are really great writers."

"Ok, let's read this one, called Tails' Birthday." said Sonic.

"Who made it?" said Knuckles.

"Some guy named hollowry" said Sonic

"Alright, then. Let's read." said Silver

Sonic then clicked on the story. All of 5 started reading the first five sentences. "Ok, i may be a dark hedgehog who's kills people, but i would never ruin someone's birthday." said Shadow. "Looks like Tails is going to attack you." said Sonic

"Let me guess, Shadow beats me up, I end up screaming like girl, and he leaves me bleeding on the floor?" said Tails. "Oh come on! I'm not weak. I managed to beat up Shadow once." "I thought i told you to never speak of that again!" said Shadow. "You shouldn't be embrassed by that, considering Tails beaten up all of us once."

"Oh." said Shadow.

"Whatever, let's just read the next chapter." said Silver as Sonic clicked the Next button.

"The chapter is just filler. Oh, and Tails acting like a baby." said Knuckles.

"No wonder why Amy called him a baby and lefted, instead of comforting him." said Silver

"What a jerk!" said Tails.

"Next chapter." said Sonic as he clicked the Next button. "This chapter is also filler!"

"Oh, you call Tails a baby despite the fact that you're supposed to be his big brother figure." said Shadow.

"Does this guy knows anything about me?" said Sonic,

"I'm starting to hate this story." said Tails.

"Let's read the last chapter." said Knuckles as Sonic clicked the Next button.

"Are you serious? I'm drinking milk using a baby bottle?" said Tails. "This is humiliating."

"I'm gonna read the rest." said Sonic. "Tails was pacing back and forth while sucking his bottle. Suddenly, some one was at door. For some reason, it over suprised Tails making him WHAT?!"

"That's disgusting!" said Tails.

"Even, the fanfic version of me, Sonic, and Amy thinks this is gross." said Knuckles.

"Why would he do that?" said Shadow in disgust

"Better question, why would the author put that in?" said Sliver.

"Tails felt sheer terror and embarrassment overwhelm him. Sorrow and tears came to him again. Crying, he walked towards the mop to clean the mess up but then walked towards his stuffed chao doll. He squeezed it with his arms and started pacing on the floor, unaware he was trailing his... um, milk on the floor. The end." said Sonic.

"Wait, that's how it's ends? What kind of ending is that?!" said Knuckles.

"I didn't know, man, but at least it's over now." said Sonic.

"I feel like i've been tortured for 10 days." said Tails.

"Agreed, and it looks like the author hated it too." said Shadow.

"Good thing, his other fanfics are better than this one... Well, except for one." said Knuckles

"Well, let's read another fanfic." said Sonic.

**That was chapter 20. No offense to the original ****author, hollowry. Remember, my opinions aren't the same as the characters opinions, ok? anyways, please review and request and i'll see you in the part 2 **


	21. Fanfiction, Part 2

"So, what's the next fanfic that we're going to read?" said Sonic. "Let's read that one." said Tails as he pointed to a fanfic, called Sonic and the Gay Ring. "That's a funny name for a fanfic." said Sonic. "Well, let's read it." Sonc then clicked the fanfic's name and started reading it with the others.

"Why does everyone think i'm afraid of water? I ain't." said Sonic

"Wow, looks like this is going to be a retarded story." said Shadow

"Good, i like these kinds of stories." said Knuckles.

"lol Generic Monster #29" said Silver

Wow, Sonic. Looks like Eggman cussed you out. Also, you're a wimp if you're going to get the Power Rangers to kill it for you." said Shadow.

"That's not even me!" said Sonic.

"Shut up. Keeping reading." said Shadow.

"Wow, it's only been 2 minutes and Eggman already lost the emeralds." said Tails.

"Oh, i didn't know that Eggman watched Game of Thrones" said Silver

"Cool, i'm in this story now," said Tails.

"Why do we need the chaos emeralds?" asked Sonic.

"I don't know." said Tails.

"Haha, the first level is flooded with tutorial messages." said Silver

"Oh, god. Not that piece of crap, Omochao." said Shadow.

"Anyone noticed the Achievement Unlocked: Stand Still" asked Knuckles

"It wasn't that funny." said Silver

"Boost to win FTW!" said Sonic.

"What are you even saying here?" asked Tails

"5 levels later? What?" asked Shadow.

"Yep, i'm that fast." said Sonic

"I love how i just leave Sonic behind in this water level where he can't boost to win." said Tails

"You're going in a dark alley way? Oh no, i don't like this." said Knuckles.

"Heh, This guy thinks he's in Half-Life" said Shadow.

"There he goes with that speaking fast crap when boosting." said Sliver.

"Ew, I'm puking!" said Sonic

"Yes, Sonic. You do need to slow down." said Knuckles

"Generic Monster #29 Time!" said Silver.

"Wait, you give the chaos emeralds to KFC?!" asked Tails.

"Hey, Fanfic Me was hungry." said Sonic

"Looks like Generic Monster#29 destroyed Empire City and killed you both. The end" said Shadow.

"I gotta admit, this story was pretty damn funny." said Knuckles.

"I agree, Let's read one last story." said Sonic

**That was part 2 of Fanfiction. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and request and i'll see you in the next chapter.**


	22. Fanfiction, Part 3

**Here's the final part of Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it.**

"Ok, guys. This is going to be the last fanfic we're going to read. We gotta choose wisely." said Sonic. Everyone thought about the fanfic they'll read until Tails remembered a fanfic they could read. "How about we read a fanfic, called Life at Pizza Hut?" said Tails. "Ugh, ain't that the fanfic where i end up working at pizza hut?" said Silver. "Yeah." said Tails. "I hate it when people torture me, but i guess i'll read it." said Silver.

"Alright, let's read that." said Sonic. Before he clicked on the story, he noticed the amount of chapters Life at Pizza Hut had.

"Oh my god! This fanfic has over 700 chapters?!" said Sonic.

"Yep, and the last time it's been updated was yesterday, which means it's still going." said Tails.

"I ain't reading a story that's over 700 chapters!" said Knuckles.

"Fine, we'll just read the first 3 chapters." said Sonic.

"Fine by me." said Shadow.

"Well, let's read it now." said Sonic as he clicked the title of the fanfic.

"Huh? There was never a pizza hut at Sonic Adventure 1's Station Square." said Sonic.

"So, Vector's the manager, huh?" said Shadow.

"Yep, and he's acting like Mr. Krabs." said Sonic

"Except he ain't that cheap." said Knuckles.

"Wow, i didn't know you knew how to make pizza, Silver" said Tails.

"I don't." said Silver.

"Oh, look. It's you, Shadow." said Knuckles,

"Black olives? I would never eat that crap with my pizza!" said Shadow.

"There's that stupid bee, Charmy." said Knuckles.

"To be completely honest, i honestly have nothing to say about this fanfic." said Sonic.

"Same here. Nothing is really happening here." said Tails.

"Maybe the next chapter will be more interesting." said Sonic as he clicked the Next button.

"Cool, i get free pizza." said Shadow.

"Looks like Vector is going to fire you if you don't get money." said Tails.

"Shut up." said Silver

"Cool, i'm in this fanfic." said Knuckles.

"Why are you two just talking to each other?" said Tails.

"Wait, Fanfic me wants a pizza shaped like my head with garlic and ketchup on it? That's disgusting!" said Shadow.

"Looks like Fanfic me wants a pizza now." said Knuckles.

"Double Cheese Deluxe Pizza? That actually sounds good." said Silver.

"Next chapter." said Sonic as he clicked the Next button.

"Ok, this version of me is disgusting. Who the hell wants all that crap?" said Shadow.

"Fanfic you." said Silver.

"Shut up." said Shadow.

"Wait, Fanfic Shadow is friends with Vector? I feel bad for you, Silver." said Tails

"Don't. Feel bad for that Silver." said Silver.

"I like how the author has Vector finishing a conversation with Vanilla. It's like he's a fan of Sonic X or something." said Sonic.

"I don't feel like reading the rest." said Shadow.

"Agreed. Let's stop now." said Sonic as he shut down the computer.

"So what now?" asked Tails.

"Pizza hut?" asked Sonic.

"Sure, let's go beat up fanfic Silver and fanfic me." said Shadow.

"Ok, i get fanfic you, but why me?" asked Silver.

"That guy is a wimp." said Shadow.

"If you insist." said Silver

"Well, let's go eat pizza and beat them up." said Sonic as he and the gang went to Sonic Adventure's 1 Station Square's Pizza Hut.

**That was the final part of Fanfiction. I might make a another 3 parter like this. But for now, this is the only one. Please review and request and i'll see you in the next chapter.**

**By the way, Life at Pizza Hut is a good fanfic, and you should read it, now.**


	23. Truth or Dare 3

"Ok, guys! It's that time again!" said Sonic. "What do you mean it's that time again, idiot?" said Shadow. "It's time to play Truth or Dare again!" said Sonic. "Also, shut your gay mouth, Shadow." Shadow then rolled his eyes at Sonic's comment.

"So, Is Amy, Rouge, Cream and Blaze coming here?" asked Tails.

"Nah, You can't trust any girls in Truth or Dare." said Sonic.

"Good point, even though you really can't trust anyone when playing Truth or Dare." said Tails.

Sonic then went to the kitchen and picked up a empty beer bottle. "Why are you holding a empty bottle?" asked Tails. "That better not be one of my beers." said Shadow.

"I have a way to make this game more fun." said Sonic. "Here's what the beer bottle's for."

Sonic then put the bottle on the floor between all 5 of them. "One person will spin the bottle, and it'll land on someone, the guy who spinned the bottle will ask the guy who it landed on Truth or Dare. After he/she does the dare or answers the question, then he/she will spin the bottle.

"Ok, Let's start." said Knuckles as he spinned the bottle. The bottle landed on Silver, "Silver, Truth or Dare?" said Knuckles.

"Uh, Dare." said Silver.

"I dare you to drink vomit." said Knuckles.

"Wait, what? Ew!" said Silver as he was handed a bottle of vomit.

"You gotta drink it. It's a dare." said Knuckles.

"Fine. Give me that!" said Silver as he took the bottle of vomit and drank it. "You know this actually taste pretty good." said Silver

"Wait, What?!" said Knuckles. "That's gross."

"So? Anyways, It's my turn." said Silver as he spinned the bottle. The bottle landed on Tails. "Tails, Truth or Dare?" said Silver.

"Truth." said Tails.

"Are you gay or straight?" asked Silver.

"What kind of question is that?! I'm straight!" said Tails.

"Well, that's good." said Sonic. "I don't want to live in a house with a gay person."

"Whatever." said Tails as he spinned the bottle. It landed on Sonic. "Sonic, Truth or Date?" asked Tails.

"Isn't it obvious? Dare." said Sonic,

"I dare you to get beaten up by Shadow and Silver." said Tails.

"WHAT?!" said Sonic.

"Sweet! Thanks Tails." said Silver as he tackled Sonic down.

"This is going to be fun." said Shadow as he walked towards Sonic.

"Oh oh." said Sonic before Shadow and Silver beat him up.

"Ok, let's stop." said Tails.

"Ok, I'm tired anyway." said Knuckles.

Everyone went back upstairs and into their rooms, except Sonic because he was too badly injured to moved.

"Uh, can someone take me to my room?" said Sonic.

**That was chapter 23. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and request and i'll see you in the next chapter**


	24. Tails' Alone Time

Tails was watching Adventure Time until he saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Knuckles walking out the front door. "Where the hell are you four going?" said Tails. "Oh, we're going to a adults only party." said Sonic. "Oh, cool. Can I come?" asked Tails. "Sorry Tails, you're way too young to go." said Sonic. "WHAT?! But You're 15! You aren't allowed to go either," yelled Tails. "I'm considered 50 in Hedgehog Years. Anyways, BYE!" said Sonic as he run out of the door.

"Jerk." said Tails as he got off the couch.

"Well, since i'm alone, i guess i'll do things that Sonic wouldn't allow me to do when he's here." said Tails

Tails then went in Sonic's room and walked towards Sonic's box of secrets. "Let's see what Sonic has here." said Tails as he opened the box. "Let's see, Paper, Magazines, Sneakers, Gum, A barbie doll?" Tails then held up the Barbie doll. "I wish i was recording this so i can upload this online." said Tails

"Anyways, let's continue." said Tails. "Toilet, Pee in a can, Fake Boobs, Waffles, A copy of Super Smash Bros 4?!" Tails then picked up the game box. "How did he get this so early?" wondered Tails. "Doesn't matter. I'm so playing this!" Tails then went downstairs, put the game disc in the Wii U and started playing it.

Tails was playng it for 2 hours until Sonic and the others came home. "Hey Tails. How's your da- What are you playing?!" said Sonic as he noticed Tails playing Smash Bros 4.

"Wait, you got Smash Bros 4 early?!" said Knuckles.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" said Shadow.

"It's not mine. It's Sonic's game." said Tails

"What?!" said Silver as he, Shadow and Knuckles turned at Sonic.

"Uh, i was saving it for Christmas?" said Sonic nervously.

Later

Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver was playing Super Smash Bros 4 together while Sonic was tied up in a chair.

"Can i play my game?" asked Sonic.

"NO!" yelled everyone except Sonic

"I hate you guys." said Sonic.

**That was Chapter 24. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and request and i'll see you in the next chapter**


	25. Water

Sonic was about to drink a bottle of water until Tails came up to him. "Hey Sonic. Can i have some of your water?" asked Tails. "Uh, Ok. Why do you want it?" asked Sonic as he give Tails the bottle of Water. "I need some to feed my plant." said Tails.

"Ok, but why can't you just use tap water?" asked Sonic.

"My plant doesn't like tap water. Anyways, thanks!" said Tails as he ran outside.

"What a weird plant." said Sonic

Later

"Alright, i have 75% of water in this bottle. That's good enough." said Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic.." said Knuckles.

"What do you want, Knuckles?" asked Sonic

"I need some of your water." said Knuckles

"For what?!" said Sonic

"I've been working out for a long time and i'm extremely thristy, so i want some of your water." said Knuckles as he took the water rudely.

"Hey! Give me it back!" said Sonic as he tried to grab the water bottle from Knuckles.

Later

"I can't believe that Knucklehead took 25% of my water. He's gonna pay one day." said Sonic. "Well, At least i still have 50% of water,"

Suddenly, Shadow took some of the water while Sonic wasn't noticing and disappeared. "Huh? What was that?" said Sonic before he noticed there would only 25% of water in the bottle

"Who the hell took some of my water?" said Sonic.

Silver then froze Sonic and then took the last of the water, "That's some good water." said Silver before going to the kitchen.

When Sonic got unfrozen, he looked at the bottle and saw no water in it. "Grr, I HATE ALL OF YOU! Except Tails. said Sonic.

**That was chapter 25. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and request and i'll see you in the next chapter**


	26. The End of the World

**Here's another chapter that Starkiller DoesGaming made**

"Breaking News! The world will end in twenty minutes! Now back to Jonathan for the weather!"

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Tails, Sonic, Knuckles and Silver screamed. Shadow just face-palmed "Please tell me these idiots don't believe the news!"Suddenly Scourge popped out of nowhere

"I'm with ya!" Scourge said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Same back in Moebius?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, Rosy commit suicide but she'll come back to life after this chapter." Scourge ansewered.

"I agree, the world is not going to end in 20 minutes! Do you want to go to McDonald's to prove it?"

"Yeah..." Scourge and Shadow left the house and warped to the shop.

25 Minutes Later...

"Oh wait, it's been 25 Minutes! WE'RE ALIVE!" Amy ran into the room, leaving a hole in the wall. She then ran up to Sonic and tackled him to the ground, kissing him. She pulled away after a little while. Sonic picked her up and carried her to his bedroom.

"Tails, for the love of god, don't go anywhere near Sonic's bedroom for the next one or two" Tails nodded.

**That was another chapter that Starkiller DoesGaming made. By the way, any chapters that Starkiller DoesGaming made are not canon to the series, Anyways, please review and request and i'll see you in the next chapter**


	27. DAMN!

**Shadow will be saying DAMN for most of this chapter, so i added translations right next to Shadow's line**

"DAMN!" ("Finished!") yelled Shadow. "Damn what?" asked Sonic. Both of them were making cakes for Amy's birthday. "DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN!" ("What do mean by damn what?") yelled Shadow. "Why are you suddenly yelling out DAMN? It's like Damn is your favorite word or something." said Sonic. "DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN." (I'm not even saying damn.) said Shadow.

"Ok, You're extremely annoying. I'll finish my cake for Amy in the living room." said Sonic as he picked up his cake and went to the living room.

"DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN!" ("What's Faker's problem? Thinking i keep saying damn.") said Shadow.

Later

"Hey Shadow!" said Tails

"DAMN DAMN DAMN!" ("What is it, Fox Boy?") asked Shadow.

"Uh, Shadow. Why are you saying Damn?" said Tails.

"DAMN DAMN DAMN" ("What?! You too?") said Shadow.

"Uh, Shadow? You're starting to creep me out." said Tails.

"DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN!" ("Please tell me that you two are screwing around with me.") said Shadow.

"Uh, I'll see you later, Shadow. Bye!" said Tails extremely fast as he ran off.

Shadow then sighed. "DAMN DAMN!" ("This better be a dream") said Shadow.

Later.

"Hey Shadow, Wanna beat up Sonic and Tails with Me?" said Knuckles

"DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN!" ("Oh, hell yeah! Those two were annoying me the whole day by pretending i kept saying damn.") said Shadow.

"Dude, why are you saying damn?" said Knuckles.

"DAMN DAMN DAMN!" ("Why the hell do you people think that i'm saying damn!") said Shadow.

"You know what? I'll just beat up Sonic and Tails myself. Bye!" said Knuckles as he went to the living room.

"DAMN DAMN DAMN!" ("Did everyone got bonked in the head by a giant?") said Shadow.

"IT'S NO USE!" ("Hey Shadow!") said Silver.

"DAMN DAMN DAMN!" ("Uh, why are you saying It's no use?") asked Shadow

"IT'S NO USE!" ("You too?!") yelled Silver

**That was chapter 27. I honestly hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and request and i'll see you in the next chapter.**

**DAMN!**


	28. Cereal

**I'm starting to run out of ideas for chapters, so chapters won't be as common as they were before. Also, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver aren't in this chapter. They are mentioned though**

Sonic was eating a box of Lucky Charms when he saw a piece of Frosted Flake in his cereal. "Tails!" yelled Sonic.. Tails then came in the kitchen. "What is it, Sonic?" said Tails. "Were you eating Frosted Flakes and Lucky Charms at the same time again?" asked Sonic. "Nope." said Tails.

"That's strange. Usually, you eat Frosted Flake with Lucky Charms at the same time. And sometimes while you pour the cereal in, you accidentally get a piece of Frosted Flake in the Lucky Charms box or vice-versa." said Sonic. "If you didn't do it, then who did?"

"It could be Knuckles." said Tails.

"Nah, he's too stupid to know how to make cereal." said Sonic.

"Well then, maybe it's Shadow." said Tails.

"No, he hates cereal." said Sonic

"What about Silver.

"Impossible, Silver is Lactose Intolerant. He can't drink milk." said Sonic.

"Really? I never knew that." said Tails.

"Yeah, why do you think he always buys Hamburgers instead of Cheeseburgers?" said Sonic.

"Good point." said Tails.

"Well, if you didn't do it, if Shadow didn't do it, f Knuckles didn't do it, and if Silver didn't do it, then who did it?" said Sonic.

"Maybe you did it." said Tails.

"No, it can't be m- Oh, wait. I forgot that i did it." said Sonic as he saw multiple pieces of Frosted Flakes on his bowl of cereal.

"Oh, Sonic." said Tails.

"... Oh Sonic, what?" asked Sonic.

"I don't even know." said Tails.

**That was chapter 28. I honestly hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and request and i'll see you in the next chapter**


	29. BOOM!

**Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow aren't in this chapter by the way. Also, think of this as a prequel and a sequel to New Video Games.**

Sonic was on his computer, looking for information on any new Sonic games. "Come on, did Sega reveal a new Sonic game recently?" wondered Sonic. He finally founded information on the next Sonic game on the website, TsszNews. "Sonic Boom? Sounds interesting." said Sonic

"Now, let's just scroll down and- WOAH!" yelled Sonic as he saw how he, Tails, Knuckles and Amy looked in the game.

"That's how we look in this game?" said Sonic, "I look like a hipster!"

"And Knuckles looked like he took setroids!" yelled Sonic. "Well, at least Tails and Amy look alright."

"Oh, and it's looks like that a new TV series is coming out with these designs. I'm not sure if i should be happy or i should be scared, considering the fact all my other shows sucked." said Sonic. "Whatever, let's see how the game looks."

Sonic then played the first trailer of the game. After watching it, He got extremely excited for the game. "YES! After Lost World give me a bad taste, I'm going to get another good game!" said Sonic. **(A/N: BTW, I actually liked Sonic Lost World)**

"I'm so going to pre-order this game the next time i go to Gamestop." said Sonic

6 months later.

Sonic was watching Gameplay footage of Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric. After watching it, he then said, "... Yeah, i wished i didn't pre-order this game." said Sonic.

**That was chapter 29. Before you ask, no. I don't think Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric will suck when it comes out. I hope for it to be good. Anyways, please review and request and i'll see you in the next chapter**


	30. Bullies

**Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver aren't in this chapter by the way**

Tails was walking home from school. He had bruises all his body and both of his legs were bleeding. He then opened the door and walked up to Sonic. "Oh, hey Tails- Woah! Why do you look all beaten up?" asked Sonic. Tails then sighed and said, "Bullies." said Tails as he threw his backpack on the floor. "I'm never going to school again." "If you insist, Tails. You're smart enough anyway." said Sonic.

Sonic and Tails then walked towards 2 chairs with a table between them. Sonic and Tails then sat down on both of them.

"So, Tails. Could you tell me what happened?" asked Sonic.

"Well, i was walking down the halls when suddenly a pig, a dog, and a bear called Ray, Smack, and Demon's Child walked towards me." said Tails.

"Demon's Child? That's a weird name." said Sonic.

"Actually, that's what everyone at School calls him. His real name is Brittany." said Tails

Sonic then started laughing like crazy when he heard Demon's Child's real name. "Brittany?! That's hilarious!" said Sonic while he was laughing.

"Anyways, they all started calling me names, like faggot and nerd. I just ignored them and continued walking. Then , Ray then grabbed me and threw me on the floor." said Tails.

"Woah." said Sonic

"Demon's Child then started punching the crap outta me while Smack tried to break my legs. After beating me up for i'm not joking.. 30 minutes! They then started to pee on me." said Tails.

"Ok, now that's just gross." said Sonic.

"After that, Demon's Child then stomped on my stomach and cutted both of my legs with a knife. Finally, they left." I then secretly left the school by jumping out the window." said Tails.

"Well, that explains a lot." said Sonic.

"Actually, they did even more stuff to me before they left, but.. i don't want to talk about it." said Tails.

"Well, that sucks. Well, at least, you don't have to deal with them anymore." said Sonic.

"Well, i guess you're right," said Tails.

"So, what do you want to do?" said Sonic

"I'm going to bed." said Tails as he went upstairs to his room.

"Whatever." said Sonic as he went to the kitchen.

**That was chapter 30. I honestly hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and request and i'll see you in the next chapter. **

**Also. Don't question the fact that Tails is skipping his whole School life. He just is.**


	31. Tails' Nap

**This chapter is a sequel to the last chapter, Bullies. Enjoy!**

Tails was on his bed, trying to sleep. He couldn't due to what happened earlier at school. "I can't believe those jerks cutted my legs! I can't sleep with this pain on them." said Tails. "I need, at least 2 hours of nap time everyday." Tails then picked up 2 bandages and putted them on his legs. "That should stop them from stinging me." said Tails. "Well, time to go to sleep."

Tails then put his head down on his head and then fell asleep.

Tails' DreamWorld

Tails woke up to find himself in some place that was completely white. "Sweet! I'm in my dream world. Now, what to dream about?" wondered Tails.

"Well, i guess i could bring Sonic here." said Tails as he started to dreamed that Sonic was here with him. Sonic then appeared right next to Tails.

"Hey Tails, Where the heck are we?" asked Sonic

"We're in my dreamworld." said Tails. "Want me to get the others?"

"Uh, sure." said Sonic.

Tails then dreamed that Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver were with them. While Shadow and Silver appeared right next to Sonic and Tails, Knuckles appeared in a random trash can.

"Where the heck are we?" said Knuckles before he accidentally fell out the trash can.

"Well, then dream something for us too do, Fox-Boy!" said Shadow.

"Well." said Tails as he dreamed about having three voodoo dolls that looked like Ray, Smack, and Demon's Child. "You can beat up these voodoo dolls."

"Uh, ok." said Silver as he picked up the Ray voodoo doll and started punching it. "Hey! This is actually pretty fun!"

Knuckles and Shadow picked up the other voodoo dolls and started stomping on them. Meanwhile, Tails and Sonic was watching them.

"Why didn't you dream about beating up the actual bullies instead of voodoo dolls?" asked Sonic.

"I couldn't resist. It's fun watching people beat up dolls." said Tails.

"Can't say i disagree." said Sonic as he continued watching Shadow, Silver and Knuckles beat up the voodoo dolls.

**That was chapter 31. I honestly hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and request and i'll see you guys in the next chapter**


	32. Midnight Snacks

It was 12:00 and Tails, Shadow, Silver and Knuckles were sleeping on their beds. However, Sonic was trying to sleep, but couldn't because he was too hungry to sleep. "Wait, why am i trying to sleep when i'm hungry?" said Sonic. "I should be downstairs, making something for me to eat." Sonic then got up and left his room. He then went downstairs and went to the kitchen. "Now, what should i make?" said Sonic.

"Well, it gotta be something simple, like a sandwich or something." said Sonic.

"I know! I'll make a chilli dog!" yelled Sonic. "Not only, is it simple, but it's also one of my favorite foods of all time!".

"Well, let's start now." said Sonic as he walked towards the cupboard and took out 2 hot dog buns. "Now to get the hot dogs."

Sonic then walked towards the refrigerator and found a pack of hot dogs and some cheddar cheese in it. "Well, might as well add some cheddar cheese on it." said Sonic as he took out 2 hot dogs and the cheddar cheese.

Sonic then took both of the hot dogs and putted them on a paper towel. He then picked up the hot dogs on the paper towel and putted them in the microwave.

He then microwaved the hot dogs for 3:00 minutes. After they was cooked, he putted them on the hot dog buns and then he used the Cheese Grater to put the cheddar cheese on the hot dogs.

"And let's not forget the most important item, the chilli!" yelled Sonic as he grabbed a cup of a chilli from the cupboard and putted it on the hot dog with a spoon.

"Well, let's eat." said Sonic as he ate both of the chilli dogs.

"Best midnight snack ever." said Sonic as he fell asleep on the kitchen floor.

**That was chapter 32 of Living in a House with Sonic. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and request and i'll see you in the next chapter**


	33. Gross Game Show

Sonic was watching a TV Show called, "Damn, You dirty as all hell!" He then noticed that the contestants were Tails, Knuckles, Silver and Shadow. "Wow, those guys are in this show? This is going to be interesting." said Sonic as he paused the show and went to get popcorn.

When he got back, he unpaused the show and saw that the first challenge was, "Poopy Animals?! This challenge is freaking hilarious!" yelled Sonic. "Those four are going to go through a world of torture."

Tails was the first to get pooped on and unfortunately for him, an elephant was pooping on him. Knuckles went second and a monkey pooped on him. Silver went third and an lion pooped on him. Shadow was last and a hippo was going to poop on him, but Shadow killed the hippo using a Chaos Spear before the hippo could.

"Geez, Shadow didn't need to do that to the hippo." said Sonic.

The next challenge was The Garbage Scavenger Hunt. Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver had to find an basketball inside a bunch of garage. When searching inside the garage, Silver got a rash on his right leg.

In the end, Tails was the one who found the basketball. "Yes! That's the Tails i know!" cheered Sonic.

The last challenge was Nasty Farts where Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver had to stay in a room where people were shooting fart guns at them. Whoever stayed there the longest wins.

After 10 minutes, Tails left the room. Then Knuckles left the room after 30 minutes. Lastly, Silver left the room after an hour, causing Shadow to win. "Good job, Faker." said Sonic sarcastically.

Lastly, the group got many bonus points depending on how dirty they were. Tails got 100 points, Shadow got 36 points, Silver got 75 points, and Knuckles got 52 points. "Wow, Tails was the most dirty. That's surprising" said Sonic.

6 minutes later, it was announced that Tails was the winner. "Yes, Tails won!" yelled Sonic.

After Sonic yelled that, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver came back home from the game show. Sonic was going to respond to them, but Shadow cutted him off.

"Don't even ask, faker." said Shadow as everyone except Sonic went upstairs to their rooms.

"What's his problem?" asked Sonic as he turned off the TV.

**That was chapter 33 of Living in a House with Sonic. I honestly hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and request and i'll see you in the next chapter**


	34. TV Problems

**Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver aren't in this chapter by the way**

Sonic was reading Sonic the Comic. "Well, other than that fact that i'm a jerk in this and the artstyle is a bit weird, this comic is a huge improvement over those Archie Comics." said Sonic. He then closed the book and left his room. "Well, i feel like watching TV now. Let's see what's on." said Sonic as he walked downstairs to the living room. He walked towards the couch and sat on it.

"I wonder what's on Comdey Central?" said Sonic as he picked up the TV remote and pushed the power button.

After he pressed the POWER button, nothing happened. "What the heck?" asked Sonic. "Why didn't the TV turn on?"

"I gotta check the batteries and see if their missing." said Sonic as he opened the battery case in the remote and saw that there were two batteries in it. "No, the batteries are still there."

"Maybe Tails unplugged the TV again." said Sonic as he checked behind the TV. "No, it's still plugged in."

"I know! I probably didn't have the remote face the TV!" said Sonic as he pressed the POWER button on the TV, this time with the remote facing the TV.

Like time, nothing happened, "Well, if the TV isn't unplugged, The remote was facing the TV, and the batteries were in the remote, then why isn't the TV turning on?" asked Sonic.

"Maybe the batteries are dead, i'll buy new ones later." said Sonic. "For now, i'm just gonna watch T.V"

Sonic then turn on the TV, using the POWER button on the TV. "You know what? Screw T.V. I'm gonna play Sonic Adventure 2" said Sonic as he changed the TV channel to the game channel.

**That was chapter 34. I honestly hope you enjoyed it. Please review and request and i'll see you guys in the next chapter**


	35. Stuck in the Closet

**Shadow and Silver aren't in this chapter.**

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were in Tails' room, looking for a Wii remote that Tails lost. "Tails, you really need to put your things in something so you won't lose it." said Sonic. "Well, excuse me for not having a desk or a box." said Tails. Knuckles then walked towards Tails' Closet. "Let's check in here, guys." said Knuckles as he went inside the closet. "Ok" said Tails and Sonic as they also went in the closet.

When Sonic went in, the closet door closed on them but they didn't notice. "Why do you have a big closet, Tails?" asked Knuckles.

"Don't ask, I found the Wii Remote anyway." said Tails

"Good, now let's play Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity." said Sonic as he walked towards the closet door and bumped into it. "Huh? How did the closet door close?"

"I don't know. Just open the door." said Tails.

"Ok." said Sonic as he tried to push the door open, but nothing happened. "Huh? It's not working!"

"What?! You mean we're trapped here forever?!" yelled Knuckles.

"Don't overact, Knuckles." said Tails. "All we need do is slowly push the door."

"Oh really? You do that than." said Sonic.

"Fine." said Tails as he tried to slowly push the door, but nothing happened. "Ok, we can panic now."

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles started screaming their lungs out for 30 minutes until they found out that they would just pushing the side of the closet.

"Wow, that's embarrassing." said Sonic.

"Are we really that stupid?" said Knuckles

"Whatever, let's just go to the living room." said Tails as he got out of the closet.

"Ok." said Sonic and Knuckles as they also got out of the closet and went downstairs to the living room with Tails.

**That was chapter 35. I honestly hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and request and i'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	36. Chilli Dog Cook-Off

**This chapter was requested by ThisIsAFanfiction via PM. Enjoy.**

Sonic and Shadow were eating chilli dogs that Shadow made in the kitchen. "So, what do you think of my chilli dogs?" asked Shadow while he was still eating the chilli dog. "Meh, their ok. i guess." said Sonic. "Ok? What the hell do you mean by ok, Faker?!" yelled Shadow. "I have to be honest. I can make a chilli dog better than this." said Sonic.

"You can make a chilli dog better than me?! HA! Last time i saw someone ate your chilli dogs, she puked on your stomach!" said Shadow,

"Oh Yeah? Well, your chill dog tastes so bad that it gives people cancer!" said Sonic.

"I bet my chilli dogs could beat your chilli dogs in a Chilli Dog Cook-Off!" said Shadow

"Is that an challenge, Faker?!" said Sonic.

"Of course it is, dumbass!" yelled Shadow.

"Fine than, let's have a Chilli Dog Cook-Off!" said Sonic.

"You're on, Faker!" growled Shadow.

**60 minutes of cooking chilli dogs and getting Tails, Knuckles and Silver to be judges later.**

**"**Why did we agree to this?" said Silver.

"Uh, don't you remember? Shadow said that he would kill us if we didn't." said Tails.

"Still, i hate chilli dogs" said Silver.

"Just deal with it. It's not like you have to eat the whole thing." said Knuckles.

"Fine." mumbled Silver.

"Ok, guys. We're finished making the chilli dogs." said Sonic.

"Now, you three better enjoy mine more than Sonic's or else." said Shadow.

"Just let them decide which one's they like better." said Sonic as he give Tails, Knuckles, and Silver each one of his chill dogs.

"Fine." said Shadow as he did the same thing.

Tails and Knuckles ated both of the chilli dogs while Silver just took a bite out of both.

"So?" said Sonic.

"I honestly prefer Sonic's chilli dog since he didn't put too much chilli on his, not to mention his isn't burned little." said Tails as Sonic silently said yes.

"Personally, i like my chilli dog burned a little, it's makes them crispy. I also love extra chilli. In other words, i prefer Shadow's chill dog." said Knuckles

"I knew he would prefer mine." thought Shadow.

"I hate both of them, but i have to say which tastes better..." Sonic and Shadow were saying "It better be mine." in their heads while Silver was talking.

"... I say Sonic's chilli dogs the tastes the best." said Silver.

"YES! I WON!" yelled Sonic.

"You motherfaker!" yelled Shadow as he tackled down Sonic.

"Why do they always fight for the stupidest reasons?" asked Tails while Shadow and Sonic were punching each other.

"I guess Black and Blue are rivals." said Silver.

"Can't argue with that." said Knuckles

**That was chapter 36. I hoped i wrote this chapter exactly how you wanted it, ThisIsAFanfiction. Please review and request and i'll see you guys in the next chapter**


	37. Sonic Party

**This chapter was requested by an Guest via Review. Enjoy**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow were playing a game of Mario Party 8 while Silver watched. "Wow, Sonic. You really suck at this game." said Shadow. "SHUT UP! I'M TRYING MY BEST!" yelled Sonic. Sonic then lost all of his coins and stars to Tails because he lost a minigame to him. This got Sonic pissed. "I HATE THIS FREAKING GAME." " yelled Sonic as he left the living room.

"Where is Sonic going?" said Silver.

"I don't know. Probably something stupid." said Knuckles.

Sonic then came back in the living room with a baseball bat. "DIE STUPID WII DIE!" said Sonic as he started to run towards the Wii.

"WAIT, SONIC NO!" yelled Tails as Sonic started to hit the Wii with the bat. The Wii started smoking and shaking after he hited it.

"Uh, what's happening to the Wii?" asked Sonic. The Wii then shot a big lightning at Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow and sucked them in it.

"... What the heck?" said Silver.

**Inside the Wii.**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow fell out of a portal and they landed on a big square.

"Where the heck are we?" asked Sonic.

4 dice blocks suddenly appeared above the groups' heads. "I think we're inside the game!" said Tails.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" said Shadow as he hit the dice block with his head. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails did the same thing afterwards.

After they hited the blocks, the turn order was decided. Sonic was going first, with Shadow going second, Tails going third, and Knuckles going last.

"Sweet! I'm going first." said Sonic.

They all then got 10 coins. Finally, it was Sonic's turn. "Alright, time to go my turn." said Sonid as he hited the dide block and got an 4. Sonic then went 4 spaces and landed on a red space. "Damn it." said Sonic as he lost 3 coins.

"My turn!" said Shadow as he hited the dice block and got an 6. He then went 6 spaces and landed on an blue space. "I'm starting to like this game already." said Shadow as he got 3 coins.

Next, it was Tails' turn. He hited the dice block and got an 8. "Sweet, this is the highest i got up to!" said Tails. He then went 8 spaces and landed on a DK space. He did the DK minigame and got 10 coins.

Lastly, It was Knuckles' turn to roll. He hited the dice block and he got an 1. "Are you freaking serious?!" yelled Knuckles. He then went 1 space and landed on a blue space. "Well, at least i landed on a blue space." said Knuckles as he got 3 coins.

Finally, it was Minigame Time. The minigame they were playing was Speedy Graffiti. In the end, the winner was Sonic and he won 10 coins. "I'm getting pretty good at this." said Sonic

After 10 turns, it was finally time to reveal the winner. Tails got the Minigame Star, Sonic got the Running Star, and Shadow got the Green Star. It was then finally showed that Tails won the game. "Yes! I finally won Mario Party for one!" said Tails. Tails and the other suddenly teleported.

**Outside the Wii**

Silver was playing Checkers with himself when suddenly Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow came out of the Wii.

"Where were you three at?" asked Silver.

"Inside the Wii, DUH!" said Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles at the same time.

"Yeah, whatever." said Silver as he continued playing checkers with himself.

**That was chapter 37 of Living in a House with Sonic. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and request and i'll see you in the next chapter**


	38. Birthday

Tails was celebrating his birthday with his friends. It was time to give presents to him. "Ok, guys. It's time to open my presents!" said Tails. "Sonic, you can give me my first gift."

"Uh, ok." said Sonic as he handed his present to Tails. "Hope you like it."

"Oh, i wonder what this could be." said Tails as he started opening his present, thinking that Sonic got him a new tool kit. When he opened it, it turned out Sonic got him a Wii U game (You choose what it is) "... Are you serious?"

"What do you mean by that?" said Sonic.

"I wanted a tool kit for my birthday !" said Tails.

"Sorry! I didn't know!" said Sonic.

"Doesn't matter, As long as the game's good. NEXT!" yelled Tails as Sonic went to the kitchen.

"Here you go, Tails." said Knuckles. You better like it or else!"

"Don't threaten me on my birthday!" said Tails as he opened Knuckles' present. What Knuckles got for him is Drawn Together - The Complete Series: Party in Your Box DVD Set.

"Sweet! You got me this?! I love this show!" said Tails.

"Yep, and i also ordered the movie online." said Knuckles.

"Wow! Thanks Knuckles." said Tails.

"No problem. Just make sure Silver or Sonic doesn't see you watching it." said Knuckles as he went to the kitchen.

"Alright? Who's next?" asked Tails.

"Here's your damn present, fox-boy." said Shadow. "You're lucky that Sonic got me to get you a gift" Shadow then handed Tails his gift.

"This better be good." said Tails as he opened the box. What Shadow got for him is the first Batman comic. "Are you serious?"

"What do you mean by that?!" said Shadow.

"I don't even like early Batman comics that much. I wanted the most recent issue!" said Tails.

"You ungreatful piece of crap. You're lucky that today's your birthday, otherwise i would kill you!" said Shadow as he went to the kitchen.

"Ok! Who's next?" asked Tails.

"I got your gift right here, Tails." said Silver as he handed Tails his gift. "I'm pretty sure that you'll like it."

"I bet $10 it's gonna suck." thought Tails as he opened the gift. What Silver got for him is the new tool kit that he wanted. "You got me this?! How did you know?"

"Meh, you watch lot of building shows. I figured you would like it." said Silver.

"Thanks Silver. This is the best birthday ever!" yelled Tails.

"You say that on all your birthdays." said Silver

"Shut up and let's go eat my birthday cake." said Tails

"Ok." said Silver as he went to the kitchen with Tails.

**That was chapter 38. I honestly hoped you enjoyed it, Please review and request and i'll see you in the next chapter**


	39. Camping Trip, Part 1

Sonic and his friends were packing up for their camping trip today. "So, guys. Do we have everything we need?" asked Sonic. "Yep, i'm also bringing an cell phone there." said Tails. "And how are you going to use it?" said Shadow. "I have my ways." said Tails. "Well, let's go." said Knuckles as he went inside the car. "Again, Me and Shadow are just gonna run there. See ya!" said Sonic.

Shadow then sighed, "That idiot. I'm just gonna go in the car." said Shadow as he went inside the car.

"Great! Well, let's go." said Silver as he and Tails went inside the car.

"Alright, which camp place are we going again?" asked Tails.

"I think we were going to Emerald Forest." said Shadow.

"Where's that?" asked Knuckles.

"I don't know. Maybe, it's near the park." said Silver.

"Alright, then, Silver. Drive!" said Tails.

"Ok then!" said Silver as he started the e ngine and started driving towards Emerald Forest.

While Silver were driving, the others were watching a movie. "This movie sucks." said Shadow. "What?! How could you say that? This movie is funny!" said Tails.

"You have bad taste in movies." said Shadow.

"Whatever." said Tails.

"Uh, guys? We're almost here." said Silver.

"Oh, really? That's cool." said Shadow.

Silver then parked his car near the entrance and everyone got out of it.

"Huh? Where's Sonic?" asked Tails.

"I guess Faker was too slow to get here." said Shadow.

"He'll come at some point. Now let's go inside and camp." said Silver.

"Ok" said the other as they all went inside. Little did they know, that this wasn't the camp Sonic said they were going and that they're in a world of trouble.

**And that was the first part of my second 3-parter story in Living in a House with Sonic. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and request and i'll see you in the next part**


	40. Camping Trip, Part 2

**Sonic ain't in this chapter by the way**

Tails and the others were hanging out at their camp site, eating chilli dogs and watching Movie via their portable DVD player. "Man, who knew camping could be so much fun?" said Tails. "I know, right?" said Knuckles. "Sonic is missing out on a lot." Shadow then eated another chilli dog. "You know, my chilli dog has less chilli on it then before, Tails." said Shadow.

"I'm not going to change my opinion on your chilli dogs, Shadow." said Tails.

"Whatever, Fox-Boy." said Shadow.

"Let's go swimming, guys." said Silver.

"Ok." said everyone else as they went to get their fishing gear in the tents. After that, they went to the lake.

Ok, where should we place the boat?" asked Silver.

"Does it matter? Just place it anywhere." said Tails.

"Ok." said Silver as he placed the boat on the left side of the lake. When he placed it on the lake, a lakemonster came out of nowhere and attacked them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Tails, Knuckles and Silver.

"Meh, i'm much more scary than that." said Shadow

All four of them started running away from the monster and hitted a tree, causing a bee hive on it to fall and land on Silver. The bees that were in it started attacking them. "Ah! I hate bees!" said Knuckles.

"RUN AWAY!" yelled Tails as they run from the bees.

They then went back to their camp site, only to find that all the food was gone and that their tents were destroyed. "What happened to our stuff?!" yelled Shadow.

"They destroyed my portable DVD player!" yelled Tails. "I loved it like a child!"

"This is going to be an long trip." said Silver

**That was part 2. The next part will be the last one. Please review ane request and i'll see you guys in the next chapter**


	41. Camping Trip, Part 3

The group were layjng on the dry grass, feeling old and hungry. "Ugh, I haven't eaten in days." said Tails. "We need to find food now!" said Shadow as he got off the grass and ran to the forest. "Shadow, Wait!" said Silver as the group ran after him. They caught up to him and tried to grab him, but he used Chaos Blast on them and knocked them out. "That should stop them." said Shadow as he walked towards them.

"You know? I think Fox-Boy looks delicious to eat." said Shadow. "Maybe i will eat something after all."

Shadow then leaned on Tails and bit his hand, causing Tails to wake up and scream. "What are you doing?!" yelled Tails as Knuckles and Silver woke up

"I'm frickin hungry! I need to eat and you three are going to be my lunch!" yelled Shadow as he charged at them.

Tails, Knuckles and Silver dodged Shadow's attack and started running away. "You three get back here!" yelled Shadow as he started chasing them.

He chased the group until Knuckles and Silver realized something. "Wait, why are we running?" said Silver and Knuckles as Silver frozed Shadow.

"Ok, Tails, this might be too intense for you, so you should cover your eyes" said Knuckles as he started beating the crap out of Shadow.

"After his beating from Knuckles, Shadow was knocked out and had 20 bruises, 10 bleeding cuts, and 2 black eyes. "I think you went too far, Knuckles." said Tails

"Hey, the dude wasn't getting knocked out, i had go too far." said Knuckles.

"Sup, Guys!" said Sonic.

"Sonic! You're back!" said Tails as he ran up to Sonic and give him a hug. "Where were you?"

"I should be asking you guys that. Why were you here?" asked Sonic.

"Wait, you mean this isn't the camp we were going to?" said Silver.

"Yeah, i told you guys to come to Chao Forest." said Sonic.

"No, you didn't." said Knuckles.

"Oh, really? Heh, sorry about that." said Sonic as he saw the knocked out Shadow. "Uh, why does Shadow look beaten up?"

"Don't ask. Let's just go home." said Silver.

"Ok." said Sonic

**Later**

"Alright guys, are you ready to go home?" asked Silver.

"Yep." said Sonic and Knuckles.

"Wait, where's Shadow?" asked Tails.

"We putted him in the trunk." said Sonic.

"Oh, ok." said Tails.

"Well, let's go home." said Silver as he started the engine and drove back home.

**That was the last part of Camping Trip. I hope you liked this three parter. Please review and request and i'll see you guys in the next chapter**


	42. Pancakes

**Knuckles, Silver and Shadow aren't in this chapter.**

"This is going to be the best pancake ever!" said Tails. Sonic and Tails were making pancakes in their kitchen. The reason why was because they were going to go to a pancake fair. "Are you sure you're making the pancakes right?" asked Sonic. "Of course i am. You're acting like that i don't know how to make pancakes." said Tails. Tails then flipped over the pancake, only to see that it's a bit burned. "Oops." said Tails.

"I knew it! You don't know how to make pancakes." said Sonic.

"Shut up!" said Tails.

"Whatever." said Sonic.

The pancake then got on fire, causing Sonic and Tails to scream their lungs out. "Get the Fire Extinguisher!" said Sonic.

"Ok!" said Tails as he ran to get the fire extinguisher. When he got back, he handed a bottle of gasoline, that he thought was water. "I couldn't find the fire extinguisher so i got this bottle of water instead."

"Uh, Tails. I don't think that's water." said Sonic.

Tails then threw the bottle of gasoline at the fire pancake, causing the fire to go all over the house. "Tails! You idiot!" said Sonic.

"Sorry! I didn't know that was gasoline." said Tails.

"Doesn't matter, We gotta get out the house now!" yelled Sonic.

"Ok!" said Tails as he ran out the house.

Sonic then ran out the house moments after Tails and watched the house burn down with him.

"Oh, no. Where are we going to live now?" said Tails.

"I got an solution." said Sonic as he helded up an remote with a big button on it. He then pushed the button. After that, the house came back unharmed.

"Wh-What? How did you?" asked Tails.

"Does it matter?" said Sonic

"... I guess you're right. Let's go to sleep. " said Tails as he went in the house

"Yeah, Screw the Pancake Fair." said Sonic as he went in the house too.

**That was chapter 42. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and request and i'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

**Also, i'm running out of ideas, guys. So, i need more ideas, otherwise i won't be able to make more of this. So, make sure to make alot of requests**


	43. Rings

**Silver isn't in this chapter BTW.**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow were playing Sonic R. When they were playing, they noticed that they were collecting rings in the game. "Hey, Guys. Anyone knows why we don't be collecting rings these days?" asked Knuckles. "Well, because, We don't really need rings nowadays." said Sonic. "After all, we use dollars and coins to buy stuff nowadays."

"Still, We could use them for other things." said Tails.

"Like, what?" said Shadow.

"Well, for one thing, we can use them to give us a free hit point, and we need them to go into our super forms." said Knuckles.

"Yeah, plus, we can get extra lives for every 100 rings we get." said Tails.

"Wow, you have really good points." said Sonic. "Let's go get some rings again."

"You fools can do all that. I'm staying here." said Shadow.

"We'll give you a new chaos power." said Tails.

"Ok, i'm in." said Shadow as he got off the couch and left the house,

**Later.**

"... So, where's the rings?"said Sonic

"I don't know. Maybe they were all collected or something." said Tails.

"Are you fricking serious? I didn't came here for nothing, I'm going to find an ring" said Shadow.

"If you insist, Shadow, Prepare to be disappointed, though," said Knuckles

After searching for 30 hours, Shadow finally found a ring. "Finally, i found a ring!" said Shadow as he looked at an red ring.

"I don't think you should touch that one." said Tails.

"Shut it, Fox-Boy! You don't know nothing!" said Shadow as he touched the red ring. After touching it, Shadow then did a death pose and lost an life.

"Uh, I told him that he shouldn't touch that red ring." said Tails.

"So, what now?" asked Sonic.

"Let's just go home. Leaving the house was extremely pointless." said Knuckles.

"Yep." said Sonic as he and the others went back home.

**That was chapter 43. Before you ask, yes. I made an reference to OMG THE RED RINGS with the part where Shadow died after touching that red ring, Anyways, please review and request and i'll see you in the next chapter**


	44. Problems at the Mall

**This chapter was requested by Aurawarrior13. Enjoy **

"Why are we here again?" asked Sonic. The group were in the mall with the girls. "Because, We forced you guys to come. So, where should we go first?" asked Amy. "Let's go to the clothing store!" said Cream. The rest of the girls yelled, "Ok!" and walked inside the clothing store with Cream. "Ok, let's get out of here!" said Tails as he and the others started to run. "Oh, no. You don't!" said the girls as they grabbed the boys and pulled them inside.

**Later**

"Ugh! That was horrible! Why did you guys took us there?!" yelled Shadow.

"Oh, calm down, Shadow. It wasn't all that bad." said Rouge.

"Wasn't all that bad?! You forced us to wear those stupid dresses!" said Knuckles.

"Yeah? And?" said Blaze

"A lot of people saw us in those clothes and laughed at us!" yelled Tails.

"Yeah! We been turned to the biggest laughing stocks in the world, thanks to you guys!" said Silver

"Oh, stop acting like babies! Let's just get something to eat." said Amy

"Fine." said the boys as they and the girls went to the Burger King in the mall.

**Inside the Burger King**

"Ugh, why did i buy this burger?" said Shadow after he took a bite out of the black burger.

**A/N: Yes, such a thing does exist BTW.**

"Well, it's not my fault you choose that burger" said Rouge.

"You're the one who told me to get it!" yelled Shadow.

"Guys, stop arguing." said Cream.

"That's it!" said Sonic as he threw his half-eaten burger in the dumpster. "We're leaving"

"Yeah!" said the guys as they all left the Burger King and then the mall.

"... So, what now?" asked Cream.

"Wanna go shopping again?" said Blaze.

"Ok!" said the others as they left the burger king and went back to the clothing store.

**That was chapter 44. Before you complain in the reviews, no. I'm not sexist. Anyways, please review and request and i'll see you in the next chapter**


	45. Couple Discussion

**I'm BACK! and with a new chapter of Living in a House with Sonic. Enjoy.**

Sonic and the others were watching an boring, old romantic movie. "Ugh, this movie is boring!" said Sonic. "I agree. Who the hell choose this movie?" said Shadow. "Uh..." said Knuckles. Sonic then got up and turned off the TV. "I really hate these romantic movies." said Sonic. "You just hate them because Amy forces you to watch 100 of them whenever you're at her house." said Tails.

"Oh, shut up! I only watch them because Amy thinks we're going to get married, which we're not." said Sonic

"Wait, wasn't Amy extremely hot at one point?" said Shadow

"Now, HotAmyxSonic is a couple i wouldn't mind." said Sonic, smirking.

"Speaking of couples, I heard about some weird couples on the internet." said Silver.

"Really? What are they?" asked Tails.

"Well, there's ShadAmy." said Silver.

"Amy and me in love? Ha! That's the most hilarious thing i ever heard." said Shadow

"Then there's TailsxSonic" said Silver.

"Ugh, that's a couple that'll never happen." said Sonic.

"I agree with Sonic. That couple is just creepy." said Tails

"And get this! There's a couple called SonMan." said Sonic

"Ok, i know that the Son part is supposed to be me, but who's the Man part?" asked Sonic.

"Eggman" said Silver

"WHAT?!" yelled everyone except for Silver.

"I will kill who ever invented that couple." said Sonic.

"Speaking of Eggman, What is he doing now?" said Knuckles.

"He died, remember?" said Tails.

"Oh, Ok." said Knuckles.

"Well, i'm bored." said Sonic.

"Why don't we watch another romantic movie?" asked Knuckles.

"NO!" yelled everyone except Knuckles

"Geez, no need to yell." said Knuckles

**That was chapter 45. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and request and i'll see you guys in the next chapter. **


	46. Werehog Halloween

**Here's the halloween special, guys that was requested by StarKiller DoesGaming. Enjoy**

Sonic and Tails were shopping for halloween costumes for a party. "Dang, there's no good halloween costumes for me to wear here." said Sonic. "Really? I already found the costume i'm going to wear." said Tails as he holded up a lab suit. "Yeah, that's because you're interested in Science. There's no costume that fits my style." said Sonic. "Sonic. I know you're lying," said Tails.

"Ok, it's really because i think these costumes are lame." said Sonic.

"You know, i do have a machine that can turn you into a werehog again." said Tails

"Really? You could do that for me?" asked Sonic

"Sure, that's what's friends for." said Tails.

"Thanks Tails." said Sonic.

"No problem. I'll do it when we get home." said Tails as he went to the cashier to buy the lab suit.

At home

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Sonic.

"Of course." said Tails as he shot Sonic with the machine.

Sonic then started screaming in pain. After 1 minutes, Sonic was then turned into a werehog.

"Sweet! I'm a werehog again!" said Sonic.

"Oh, i forgot to mention, you'll still have your old voice and personality, but you have the strength you had back when you turned into werehog 6 years old." said Tails.

"Oh, that's cool. Let's go to the party." said Sonic

"Ok." said Tails

At the party

"Hello Faker, you look even more ugly than you did before." said Shadow, dressed up as a vampire.

"Says the guy who dressed up like a queer." said Sonic as he took a slip of his juice.

"Nice costume, Sonic." said Silver, dressed up like a mummy. "Where did you get it?"

"That's a secret." said Sonic

"Actually, why is it a secret?" asked Knuckles, dressed up as Jason Voorhees

"I'll never tell." said Sonic,

"Well, let's get some candy." said Tails.

"Ok." said the group as they went to get some candy.

**That was chapter 46, which was the halloween special. Before you ask, there will be more halloween chapters this month, so if this chapter was disappointing, remember that there's more coming soon. Anyways, please review and request and i'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Yes, Sonic will be a werehog in the next halloween chapters**


	47. Fanfiction 2, Part 1

**Since a lot of people liked Fanfiction, i decided to make a seqel to it. Remember to read along to the story to understand what's going on. Enioy**

Sonic and the others was looking for some fanfics to read. "Damn, there's no good Sonic fanfics for us to read." said Sonic. "Hey! How about that one?" said Tails as he pointed to "How dare you?!" Sonic then started reading the description of the story. "Sonic hurts Amy emotionally, Knuckles hurts her physically? What?" asked Sonic. "Ok, so this is going to be a ShadAmy story, right?" said Shadow.

"Yep." said Sonic.

"I don't like the sound of this." said Shadow

"Well, let's read." said Sonic as he clicked on the story.

"Well, that came out of nowhere." said Sonic.

"Jesus Christ, What the hell?!" said Knuckles, "I would never do that to a lady!"

"You tried to do that to Rouge." said Tails.

"Shut up" said Knuckles.

"It was funny when Rouge beated the crap out of you for that." said Sonic.

"SHUT UP!" said Knuckles

"Good lord, this is crazy!" said Silver.

"And now, we hate ourselfs." said both Sonic and Knuckles.

"This story really hates Amy, does it?" said Sonic

"I know, right? First, she gets beaten up, now she's about to get raped? This story." said Silver

"Well, let's read the rest." said Shadow

"These people are insane!" said Sonic.

"Don't make Shadow angry or else!" said Tails.

"You got that right." said Shadow.

"Continue reading." said Knuckles.

"That kid is gonna die, is he?" asked Sonic

"I knew it." said Sonic.

"FAN CHARACTER ALERT! FAN CHARACTER ALERT!" yelled Knuckles.

"Time to read." said Tails.

"Wait, Soap doesn't heal cuts." said Tails.

"Well, bye Sonic and Knuckles! I hope you guys have a good afterlife." said Silver

"Reading Time." said Sonic

"Nope." said Shadow.

"Wait, did Amy just say ddin't?" said Sonic.

"So much yelling." said Tails

"CRYBABY SHADOW, CRYBABY SHADOW, CRYBAB-" Shadow grabbed Sonic by the throat before he could finish his song.

"Don't even try." said Shadow.

"Let's continue" said Tails

"Finally, we're done with Chapter One." said Sonic.

"We still have the next chapter." said Knuckles.

"Aw, man." said Sonic.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on the next chapter." said Shadow

"Ok." said Sonic as he clicked the next button

"Wait, this chapter was a request?" said Sonic

"Oh, and it's going to be bloody. Me like." said Shadow

"Wait, Chaos Emeralds can't make handcuffs." said Sonic.

"Not to mention, i can't do a good Knuckles impression." said Shadow.

"How can you lock windows and locks by waking your hand at them?" said Tails

"You're dead." said everyone except Sonic.

"Shut up." said Sonic

"Bye everyone i love and care about!" said Sonic

I'm gonna get some Dorritos." said Knuckles as he went downstairs.

"Nevermind, you guys are going to stay alive." said Sonic

"Woah, that death was disturbing." said Sonic.

"What's with that wrapped his legs around Sonic's hip part? It doesn't sound right." said Silver.

"Hey, guys. What did i miss?" said Knuckles with a bag of Dorittos

"Nothing much, just Sonic's death." said Shadow.

"Oh." said Knuckles.

"And now we're about to see you die." said Tails

"Wait, what?!" said Knuckles as he dropped his bag of dorritos and pushed everyone off their chair to see his death.

Woah." said Knuckles.

"It's not done yet." said Silver

"My god." said Knuckles.

"I know, right?" said Sonic.

"How does that stop pain?" said Sonic

"I don't know." said Tails

"That's not possible." said Sonic.

"You never know, Sonic.

"Amy sounds hot in those clothes." said Sonic.

"Ew, they're randomly kissing." said Tails,

"Be mature, Tails," said Knuckles

"It's me and that hedgehog again." said Silver

"Let's leave 'em alone..." They both walked off, leaving the pink and ebony hedgehogs to continue showing their love for each other, the rest of the night they spent kissing and hugging. The end." said Knuckles

"That was a random story." said Sonic.

"It was ok." said Tails

"Agreed. Let's read our next fanfic." said Knuckles

"Ok." said the other as they went to find another fanfic to read.

**That was the first part of Fanfiction 2. I hope you enjoyed it. BTW, Starkiller DoesGaming. Please make a sequel to this story. It was a fun read. Anyways, please review and request and i'll see you in the next chapter**


	48. Fanfiction 2, Part 2

"Alright, let's read our next fanfic." said Sonic as he pointed to a story called "Why are you crying, fa"ker?" "I don't know about this one." said Shadow. "Come on, Shadow. You never know, this story could be an interesting read." said Silver. "Alright, then. We'll read it." said Shadow. "Ok, then. Let's read the one shot version." said Sonic as he clicked on the story.

"Oh, please. Eggman can't make an machine that can do that to me." said Shadow.

"I thought all of Gerald's diary were destroyed" said Tails

"Woah, that's a lot of weapons for one machine." said Silver

"Actually, Why he used me to test the machine?" said Shadow.

"Dark red blood?" said Knuckles.

"Ok, why would i care that Shadow is bleeding to death?" said Sonic

"And you're still calling him faker when you're about to die." said Silver.

"Don't get anywhere near me, Hedgehog." said Shadow

"Whatever." said Sonic

"Who said i was a medic?" asked Tails.

"If i had the chance to stay alive when i'm about to die, i would take it." said Shadow.

"My time is over Sonic, but yours starts a new without me? What the hell does that mean?" said Sonic

"Wait, i'm crying? Why the hell would i cry over Shadow?" said Sonic

"Wait, don't tell me that this is a-" Shadow didn't even wanted to finish his sentence.

"Me, what are you doing?" asked Sonic.

"No, no, no, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Sonic and Shadow as they read the part where Sonic kisses Shadow.

"Who the hell came up with this couple?!" said Sonic.

"I don't know, but your reactions are hilarious!" said Tails.

"Can't say we disagree about that!" said both Silver and Knuckles as they started laughing like crazy.

"SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!" yelled Shadow, causing Knuckles and Silver to stop laughing

"I hate you, Shadow." said Sonic.

"I can say the same to you." said Shadow

"Well, this story was freaking horrible." said Sonic.

"Agreed." said Shadow.

"Well, let's read our next fanfic." said Tails as they went to find another fanfic to read.

**That was part 2 of Fanfiction 2. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and request and i'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	49. Fanfiction 2, Part 3

**This is the final part of Fanfiction 2, and it's going to be a special one. Enjoy.**

"So, What is going to be our final story?" asked Tails. "Well, let's read this one." said Sonic as he pointed to Stupid Sonic Stories. "Wow, with a name like that, i can easily tell that this is going to be a bad one." said Silver. "Who knows, maybe it will be so bad it's good." said Knuckles. "Well, i guess that we are going to read this fanfic." said Sonic as he clicked on the story's title.

"Ok, this story has 42 chapters, so which one's are we going to read?" said Sonic.

"I guess, we can read Chapter 2, 6, and 12." said Knuckles.

"Ok" said Sonic as he went to Chapter 2.

"Ha! Even the story called you an asshole." said Shadow

"Shut up!" said Sonic

"There's Eggman" said Silver

"Fat Ass Fart Butt? That's the best you can come up with?" said Knuckles.

"Since when i didn't feel like going on a Adventure?" asked Sonic

"Did the creator heard of "?" asked Tails

"Special Stage time." said Silver

"I never vomited after going through a special stage." said Sonic

"Boss Battle." said Tails.

"Beating up Eggman for 30 minutes is boring." said Shadow

"Wait, chilli dogs are made out of animals?!" said Sonic.

"Well, that's the end of that chapter." said Shadow.

"Next one." said Knuckles.

"Wow, look at all these misspellings." said Silver

"I don't think i would be looking at cat pictures." said Sonic

"I will admit, people do know how to make great art," said Tails.

"I hate it, when people make SonicxShadow pictures." said Knuckles

"All those couples are terrible." said Silver

"I don't think i would throw my computer and have a heart attack over a SonAmy picture." said Sonic.

"That chapter is done." said Shadow.

"The next chapter is going to be our last." said Silver.

"Carnival? Oh, i see where this is going." said Tails.

"What do you mean?" said Sonic

"All the rides are going to break and something bad is going to all of us." said Tails.

"And you're right, Tails." said Sonic,

"Let's just stop." said Knuckles.

"Ok." said Sonic as he shutted down the computer.

"Well, that story was a bust." said Knuckles

"Well, let's just go and watch TV." said Silver

"Ok." said the others as they went downstairs to watch TV.

**That was the final part of Fanfiction 2. I know it's silly to bash on my own fanfic, but still. Anyways, please review and request and i'll see you guys in the next chapter**


	50. The 50th Chapter

**This is the 50th chapter. I'm so happy that i made 50 chapters of this story. Enjoy**

"So, Tails, Guess what happened today?" asked Sonic. "Exactly, what happened today?" said Tails. "Well, i went on and guess what? We reached our 50th chapter!" said Sonic. "What?! You're joking, right?" said Tails. "Nope, I'm not joking. Plus, our story got over 12000 views!" said Sonic. "That is freaking amazing!" said Tails as Sonic and him high five each other.

"Over 12000? Yeah right!" said Knuckles

"A story starring Faker would only get 1 view." said Shadow.

"That's great, guys." said Silver.

"Thanks Silver!" said Tails "So, what should we do since we got 50 chapters?"

"I don't know. Play Truth or Dare?" asked Knuckles

"No." said Sonic

"Get New Video Games?" said Tails

"No." said Sonic.

"Run away from Amy?" said Silver

"Nope." said Sonic

"Then, what the hell do you do, Faker?" said Shadow.

"I want to eat chilli dogs." said Sonic

"Really?" asked Tails, disappointed

"Yep." said Sonic.

"Well, you're gonna have to make them yourself." said Shadow

"Your chilli dogs suck anyways." said Sonic

"Both of your chillidogs are disgusting." said Knuckles

"You said you like my chilli dogs!" said Shadow

"Guys, stop arguing." said Silver

Suddenly, the electricity went down and caused all the lights to shut off. Tails then sighed, "I ain't fixing this. One of you guys do it." said Tails.

"This is ridiculous." said Silver. "Why is all of this stuff happening?"

"I don't know, but i feel like going to an arcade." said Sonic

"I don't. Arcades are stupid." said Shadow.

The electricity then back on. Tails then came back nearly burned to death. "Nevermind, i fixed it." said Tails.

"Well, today is a weird day." said Sonic

"But, hey! At least we hit 50 chapters!" said Silver

"Who the hell cares?" said Shadow

"Oh, shut up, Shadow." said Knuckles.

"Sometimes, i feel like the only smart people here." said Tails.

**That was chapter 50. Sorry if you thought this chapter was weird. Anyways, please review and request and i'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for over 12000 views!**


	51. Trick or Treat

**Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Also, this chapter contains OC that would only be used in this story. Silver isn't in this chapter**

"Damn, that party was awesome!" said Sonic. "Agreed. It was one of the most intense parties ever." said Knuckles. "Meh, I honestly thought the party was ok." said Shadow. "If you say, Shadow." said Tails. "Anyways, i'm going to go trick or treat with my other friends. I'll see you guys." Tails then ran to his friends' house as the others waved goodbye to him.

**30 minutes later.**

Tails finally reached his friends, Leo and Pen, at Leo's house. "Tails? What took you so long?" asked Leo.

"Sorry, guys, I went to a halloween party." said Tails.

"It doesn't matter, we still got plenty of time to get a lot of candy, so let's go." said Pen as he, Tails, and Leo went to get some candy.

They went to their first house. After saying Trick or Treat and getting their items, they huddle up and talked about what they got. "So, what do you guys got?" said Pen.

"I got some Jolly Ranchers." said Leo.

"Sweet. I got an HERSHEY bar." said Pen. "What about you, Tails?"

"I got a rock." said Tails.

"... Wow, these adults are treating you like Charlie Brown." said Leo.

"To be fair, it's just one guy." said Tails. "It's not like everyone gonna give me a rock, right?"

**After going through 10 other houses**

"Woah, Tails. That's a lot of a rocks. Everyone at school are going to be so jealous." teased Leo as Tails was holding a bad filled with rocks.

"Oh, shut up. Plus, i don't go to school, remember?" said Tails

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." said Leo.

"Well, i gotta go home, i'll see you guys later." said Tails.

"Alright, bye!" said Leo and Pen as all three went back to their houses.

**That was Chapter 51. Before you ask, Pen and Leo are both foxes just like Tails by the way. Anyways, please review and request and i'll see you in the next chapter**


	52. Board Game Night 2

**I'm Back! Sorry, i haven't make any new chapters in a while. I got kinda bored of making fanfics. I'm back now, though. So enjoy this new chapter.**

"Right, guys. It's board game night. What do you guys want to play?" asked Tails. "Anything that isn't stupid." said Shadow. "Whatever. I'll just check and see if there's a 5 player game in here." said Tails as he went inside the closet. When he came out, he had the Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Cheese Touch Game box. "Uh, Tails? What do you have in that box?" asked Sonic.

"If you have to know, it's a board game based on my favorite book series, Diary of a Wimpy Kid." said Tails

"Sounds fun. Let's play it." said Silver

"Ok." said Tails as he started to set up the game.

After he set up the game, they decide that Knuckles would first. He then rolled the dice and got a 3. He then landed on a Who Said What? space.

"Alright, Knuckles. Your question reads "What's the longest you went without a bath?" said Tails

"Well, 9 years." answered Knuckles

"... I think i'm going to puke now." said Silver as he went to the bathroom.

"Disgusting, Knuckles. Well, it's my turn now." said Tails as he rolled the dice and got a 6. He then landed on a Yes or No? space.

"Ok, Tails. Are you stupid? Yes or No?" asked Sonic

"What? Of course not." said Tails

"Wrong answer. You got the cheese touch." said Shadow

"BullCrap" said Tails

"Well, it's my turn." said Sonic as he rolled the dice and got an 6. He then landed on a Random Event space.

"You suck so much that the person that played before you automatically wins the game and you get last place. *beep* YOU!" said Knuckles

"Woah, that's harsh." said Sonic

"Well, I won." said Tails

"Don't brag, Fox boy." said Shadow

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep." said Tails as he went upstairs to his room

"Same" said the others as they went upstairs to their rooms too.

... Except Silver, who was still puking in the bathroom

**That was chapter 52. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and request and i'll see you in the next chapter**

**... I really need to stop taking breaks**


	53. Bashing

**Hey guys! Some jerk said that this story is lame and plain terrible. I removed the review though, so don't even bother looking for it. Although, that review give me an idea for a chapter. Enjoy. BTW, Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles aren't in this chapter BTW.**

"Man, I'm so bored" said Shadow as he was on his computer, looking for something to do. "Why don't you make a video, Shadow?" said Silver. "Because, Youtube is for faggots and I hate it." said Shadow. "Typical. Anyways, I'm going to watch TV. Good luck on finding something to do." said Silver as he went to the living room.

"Wait! I have an idea!" yelled Shadow. "I can bash the stuff people have."

Shadow then searched for Sonic artwork and saw a amazing picture of Sonic. Shadow then clicked the comment box and typed, "Wow, this is one of worst things i ever seen in my life. I hope you die in a fire." He then clicked the Post button.

"Alright, what should i bash next?" wondered Shadow. "I know, i'll bash people music." said Shadow.

He then searched for Dubstep music and found one. He clicked on the Review Box and typed, "Argh! THIS SONG IS HORRIBLE. YOU SUCK AT LIFE!" He posted the review

"Alright, time to bash one more time." said Shadow. "Let's bash a video."

He then searched for a funny video and a Robot Chicken clip. He went to the comment box and typed, "ROBOT CHICKEN IS ONE OF THE WORST SHOWS EVER! I HATE EVERYONE WHO MAKE THIS GOD-AWFUL SHOW!" He then posted it.

"Man, bashing people's stuff is fun." said Shadow

A bunch of people break down the door and started beating up Shadow. After 1 minutes, everyone got bored and leaved. Although, it looked like Shadow was badly injured, it turns out that he was faking it. "Ha! Those didn't hurt a bit." said Shadow

**That was chapter 53. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and request and i'll see you guys in the next chapter**


	54. Racing

**You know? I haven't really have the characters use their special abilities in this story, so in this chapter, that will be the main focus. Enjoy. Also, Silver isn't in this chapter**

"Man, i'm bored." said Sonic. "Same, There's absolutely nothing to do right now." said Knuckles. "I know! We can race each other!" said Tails. "Tails, did you just read the title of this chapter?" said Sonic. "...Maybe." said Tails. "Besides, if we did race, i would the one winning. After all, i am the fastest thing alive." said Sonic. "Uh, i think you got that wrong, Faker" said Shadow. "I'm the fastest thing alive."

"Oh, please. The only reason why you go fast is because of those stupid Rocket Shoes." said Sonic.

"The only reason why you go fast is because of those ugly, ass Sneakers!" said Shadow

"Touche, but that still doesn't mean that you'll win in a race against me." said Sonic.

"He probably can't, but i can." said Tails. "I have the ability to fly.

"Ok, then. Since you guys are so cocky, why don't we have a race now?" said Knuckles

"Ok, Let's Go!" said Sonic and the others went outside

**Outside**

"Ok, we are going to around the whole neighborhood. Whoever gets reaches home wins. Sounds fair?" said Knuckles.

"Yep. So, when are we going to start?" said Sonic

"Right about... Now!" said Shadow as he ran off before the others could blink.

"Hey! Get back here!" said Knuckles as he jumped in the air and started gliding.

"This is going to be easy." said Sonic as he sped off.

Tails then sighed and started flying towards the others

At the halfway point, Shadow was trying to trip Sonic over. However, Sonic found out what Shadow was doing and bumped into him, causing Shadow to fly into a building. Tails and Knuckles then passed by him. "Hey! You three get back here!" said Shadow as he continued running.

Later, they finally reached the end of the course. Sonic was about to win the race, but before he could cross the finish line, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles caught uo to him and they end up crossing the finish line at the same time.

"What the?! It's a tie?!" said Knuckles

"I guess our abilities are equally as good." said Tails,

"Whatever. I still could have won." said Sonic

"Oh, shut up, Faker." said Shadow.

**That was chapter 54. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and request and i'll see you in the next chapter**


End file.
